Shadows of the Night
by alexandriajames96
Summary: So things get more complicated with the ninja turtles, having to hide from the outside world and having a human girl in their mix. Well that's about to change, enemies come out to destroy, secrets are blown and things become unknown to Arianna and some of the turtles. Do they only see her as family or will their feelings be more.
1. Author's Note

Hello everyone, so we all know the new TMNT is coming out soon "ah!". Which is why I'm making a story based off from that movie, plus I have to say the new ninja turtles are awesome!. Also I'm going to be adding a character to the group, she'all be around the same age as them. Tends to keep to herself, swift, clean wit:h ninja weapons,quick and has a kind heart when not noticed. "Arianna" is her name, but I'm getting a bit ahead , In the first chapter and a half it'll be about she came across the four ninja turtles.

Its gonna be a work in progress so hope you guys help and if any great ideas you wanna add to ump the would be great.

Thanks :-)


	2. Escape to freedom

It was around 10:00p.m. when it began to pour down on N.Y.C and it wasn't really helpful to Arianna's situation. For the past four days she's ran off from her so called "home", her mother died two years ago and parental custody of her went to the stepfather. Things throughout those years got worse,her step dad was a alcoholic and got abusive when questioned, though she never really said much. At school kids and teachers would see bruises on her face and neck, Arianna never showed any torturment or depression, even when asked if she was abused at home she'd always shake her head no. She was a tough, smart kid, figured that only a few more years of this would fade and things would get better, but one night became worse than all the rest combined.

When she came home there was shattered glass and beer bottles every where, then she heard foot stomping from the kitchen toward her"You little bitch!," he said in rage and pulled her by the hair and toward the bedroom, when threw her at the dresser he slammed the door. "I gotta call from your principle and said that they were reported that one teacher saw bruises on her back, fucking did that on purpose to rat me out didnt ya!, he yelled before kicking her stomach in, she cringed from the pain but did nothing,"You never have any shit to say,...tough little girl arent ya?".

She was grabbed by her front shirt and was brought at eye level, "Answer me dammit!", everything she felt from the bruises to the pain he inflicted on her everyday became numb. All she had was this look that he sensed was her saying he was pathetic, "Find since you won't talk", he threw her on the bed making her uniform shirt rip,"I'll make you talk" when he said that she saw a devilish and peverted smile on his face. Knowing that one night it would come to this she was prepared, she let her body seem relaxed and turned her head to the side."Heh, not even gonna fight, always knew you wanted this" he said while sliding off this pants and climbing on top of her. Arianna breathed silently and waited for the right moment, she could feel his reached breath touching her skin, his hands were roam up her leg while the other held her shoulder down.

His touch was getting more rough and her skirt was close to being torn off, "Fuck these uniform skirts are a pain" he grumbled , at that moment when he glanced down to look she pushed his head and kneed him in the face. He fell back and hit the dresser"Gah! Fucking little.." his vision was blurred and saw her ran out the room "come're!". She heard him scattering behind and made it to her room, locking it before he came within four metters from it. He banged fierecly and screamed for her to open up, while she grabbed the "ready to go" bag from underneath the bed and going through the window to the fire escape. She reached the bottom before hearing the door crash down"wh..you can't run away little bitch!" she heard him yell while running down the alley"Free..I'm free" she repeated hopefully in her mind.

During those few days she stayed in small cheap hotels with the money she saved up for the emergency escape plan, she packed a weeks of food worth in her bag. But two days after some group of muggers ganged up on her and stole everything she had. The third day she had to sleep under a bridge, though she didn't sleep much at all, thinking about what to do know, wishing that things were the way they were before her mothers death and her never meeting that asshole. The thought of her mother brought tears streaming down her face"mommy...mommy"she silently cried into her knees.

The next morning turned out to be good, an old lady at the park shared her breakfast and gave her a few dollars to buy some fresh clothes. She managed to buy a pair of sweatpants and a cute jacket, later in the evening she was starving. Thankfully there was a hot dog stand near buy, she pointed to a water bottle and hotdog, when she was given what was asked she realized that she was broke. Knowing that she should give back the food, her stomach was acheing of hunger, with no choice she ran off with the food, the stand guy chased her down two blocks before dying out. Feeling guilty about what had happened, she ate her food in shame. When it became dark she wandered the lower part of the city, hoping to find an abandoned home or shack to sleep in.

Before turning down the sidewalk, Arianna saw a group of guys walking toward her direction. She tried to walk back but one of them called out to her"aye lil mama, whatcha doing out by yourself?", she didn't reply and started walking a little faster. Their footsteps behind her were getting closer, she knew they weren't wanting to talk and started running as fast her feet could take. They started chasing after her,"Aw come on we jus wanna talk promise!", she knew they thats not what they had in mind and tired to loose them down the subway station. Itwas empty when she reached the station tunnel and heard them getting closer, thinking fast she hide behind an old newspaper holder.

Their footsteps stomped down the stairs and they were breathing heavy,"Come on out little girl, we won't hurt ya..much" one of them snickered out. Arianna's heart was racing and her hands were shaking from fear of being hurt by these creeps. One of their shadows were getting closer to the newspaper holder, she covered her mouth from her breathing nervously. It was getting closer with every heart beat, not wanting to look she closed her eyes , waiting for whatever would happen. Peeking one eye open the shadow was gone, she slowly poked her head to see them gone,sighing with relief she got up and started to walk back to the exit stairs. Suddenly something grabbed her backnhood and made her fall on her back"now now now, where ya think your goin?" one of them with a shaved head said above her. She tried getting up but was pinned down by both arms and legs"Let's see what we got here boys" the guy said while kneeling down at her, he examined her face and grin"Quite a beauty, nice eyes and cute lips" she shook her head away and tried to fight herself free.

Then she felt his hand go to her jacket zipper and pulled it down, she whimpered and shook her body from stopping him, feeling the cool air touching her skin and their eyes beaming down at her, she coulding afford to buy at t-shirt and only got the jacket leaving her to wear her bra underneath. "Whoa no shirt and nice set of breasts" both guys said while grinning devilishly,tears began to form and she thrashed her body around. Then one of them put his weight on top of her" Now now its OK, we won't hurt you, this feel good promise.", not wanting this to happen, her tears streamed down" mm..mom..my" she silently yelp out. Before the guy could begin groping her the light above broke,"what the?!", then the next one"The hell, who's fucking with us?!",as soon as they got up Arianna crawled over to the wall and covered herself. While peeping through her sleeve she saw they creeps looking around for who ever was there, suddenly she saw a shadow dash out and attack one of them, then another one taking down both at the same time. One of the guys brought out a gun and started shooting, unexcepted a chain lashed around his arm and pulled him into the dark, all that was left is the shaved head guy.

"Don't know who your fucking with", she could tell he was getting scared, then there was a footstep coming from the dark"come any closer and.."then he turned back at Arianna"I'll kill this little girl!"he yelled while pointing the gun at her. Arianna looked up at him in traumatic fear, suddenly something landed in front of her and stood up over her. It was too dark to make out the person, but who ever it was made the guy gasp out in fear"What the fuck... stay away from me!" ,he cried while running up the stairs. The she heard laughing"hehe did ou see him running like"Ah dont hurt me!" What a wussy", "Yea, did you see me take down both those guys, like kapow!" So bad", slowly she stood up and walked over to where the voices were coming from. Tripping over she bumped into something hard and built, "oh my bad, hey you alright?" ,she looked up to respond and saw a strange thing looking at her. Gasping she fell on her behind and crawled back from it,"Mikey don't scare her.", "what do you except, of course she'll be scared,idiot.","Easy Raph, she's just a little shaken up. Hey relax we're not gonna hurt you.". Suddenly four figures come from the dark, they looked like turtles but with a human figure, each wore a colored bandana, and they also seemed to be young,maybe around her age. One with the blue bandana kneeled toward her slowly"Im Leo,we won't hurt you, I promise", he said while holding his hand out to her. She looked at it nervously then at the others, they stared at her in a assuring way, hesitantly she took his hand and was brought to her feet.

Ahhh! I think this chapter went well, hopefully you all like it.:-)


	3. The unknown Alert

-10 years later-

It was close to closing time at the tai chi gym, "whoa, man today was brutal", "yeah, mmh hey go tell that girl over there we're closing up", the employee looked back to see a young girl with short black hair kicking and hitting the punching bag. "Yea sure",he started walking over toward her"excuse me miss were about to close...hey miss its time to..".He touched her shoulder and surprised she was about to lash in a defense swing and stopped realizing who it was.

He noticed that she had head phones in so that's why she didn't hear him, she pulled both out "its about closing time , ..sorry if I surprised ya.".Arianna grabbed her workout bag and walked out of the building, looking at her digital watch it was close to 9:30 p.m.. Firguring that no body made dinner again she stopped by pizza hut and got three boxes of pepperoni and went to subway for herself. When finished she started heading down the main street, just a few blocks down she saw a few people coming down the same side walk. One of them was a some what friend, Ciara saw her and smiled big.

"Aye Arianna!", she avoided and made a turn down an alley"Arianna wait up!", she said while running over. When she reached the corner alley she was gone,"where'd she go?", "come on Ciara we're gonna miss the movie", looking around once more she went back over to her group. Adriana slides down the ladder and sighed in relief, if Ciara knew where she was lived things will be at high risk, taking a few seconds to wrap the pizza boxes together and put her sand which inside the bag she started running down the sewer line. Its nice to run down here once you've got used to the bad smell, making a quick turn she grabbed hold of a pipe and swung down the secret tunnel. "Ahh", she landed with ease and walked over to a brick wall, knocking on it twice she poked the hidden lock and twisted it, making the secret door open.

When she entered there was ruckus and talking going on"look I'm saying that Godzilla can giant crocodile", "Mikey what the hell are you talking about?","come on guys who would win? Raph back me ..hey Arianna!", Raph and Donnie turned to see her taking off her shoes and opening her bag. "So how was your free time?, bring anything back?" Mikey asked while trying to see inside her bag. She pointed over to the counter and he smiled extra big,"Heck yea pizza!, you rock girl" he cheered while running over to the pizza boxes.

Grabbing out her subway she went over and sat on the other end of the couch with Raph, she could feel him staring and looked up. "What you do earlier?"he asked looking at her with curisoty, she opened her sandwich and began eating, and shook her head nothing. After many years of being with the turtles she was still silent around them, the only person trustful to talk to was Master Splinter, when first intreduced to him it was abit unusual. But for a certain reason there was something about him that made her know that she was in good hands, once the whole her staying with them was in order the turtles slowly got used to her, Raph slowly began to tolerate her.

The first few training seasons he would be a little rough on her, Leo would help and reassure her that its nothing personal and that he's making her tougher. Years went by and Arianna was progressing at their level, a couple of times she was the one being rough on Raph, Master Splinter was pleased with her and the turtles accepting for how well they've gotten along.

Leo walked out of Splinters hamber and saw Arianna sitting on the couch"Hey your back home" he said giving her a hug from behind. She smiled abit and watched him go over to Donnie and Mikey for pizza, when she was bout to bite into the sandwich ,Raph grabbed her hand and took a big bite out of it. He looked and saw her annoyed facial expression" What I'm kinda getting tired of pizza,plus that sand which looked taste" he said with a cheeky smile. Arianna handed it to him and got up with a huff, then started walking over to her room chamber. Raph watched her disappear"Geez when is she ever gonna talk?", "she does talk Raph, just to master Splinter"Mikey pointed out while inhaling his pizza. Leo went over to Raph and sat next to him"We just need to give her more time, she's just has a tough shell to break through".Raph looked at him and sighed"Yea whatever.". Even though the guys thought Raph didn't care much for Arianna, he does have a soft spot for her that's been growing all these years.

Arianna got out of the built in shower Donnie installed for her, drying of she went over to her bed where she placed her clothes to change into. She already put on her bra,panties, pants and shoes, when she glanced up a mirror hanging on the wall. She could make out the bruises that still lingered on her back and the side of the core, lightly she traced them and looked away. After she was finished Donnie was yelling for everyone to come quick, wondering what's going on she grabbed her black hooded jacket and cover mask before running out to them.


	4. Camera Flash

Everyone was gathered where Donnie had his serveillance screens, each one had view from inside the Subway station.

"What's the big situation Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Not good, the surveillance is picking up heavy Foot clan activity" Donnie said enhancing every screen.

Arianna saw people being held at gun point and the Clan sticking something to the walls, "Their taking hostages, he he looks like our night got exciting.", Raph said with enthusiasm. She looked at Leo to know what's the plan,"Let's rock and roll guys", he said before running over to his weapon.

"Yea time to kick some ass!" , Mickey said before fist bumping Raph.

While following behind them she put on her hoodie and face mask only showing her eyes,they ran till reaching the Subway heading towards the Foot clan. She ran up Raph back and jumped to it,"Hey I'm not a fucking ramp!", he said irritatedly. Donnie and Mike snickered and soon followed, Leo land behind Arianna then Raph.

"How far till we reach them? ",Leo yelled out for Donnie to hear.

Donnie looked through his machine eye wear and saw how much meters we had left"About 2400 meters!".She pulled out her Gungfu and swung it around getting ready,"10..9..8..7" she counted in her head when getting close. The tunnel station lights were in perfect view,"wait for it...let's go!" Leo yelled then they all jumped off. Arianna did her first part in using her Gungfu to knock out some lights so the hostages couldn't see 'em, guns started shooting. Mickey attacked two Foot ninjas and Donnie grabbed one and threw him inside the moving subway, Arianna saw a girl in a yellow jacket fall back when that happened. She was about to go over to her when a bullet fire passed , swinging her Gungfu she caught the ninja and threw him hard into the wall.

Raph swing kicked one over flew over her head"This is our city!"Arianna smirked to herself, it was cute when Raph got serious. Leo yelled for her attention and she looked behind to react to dodge a surprise attack, she elbowed and upper kicked the ninja. Soon enough most of the Foot ninjas were taken out, Donnie ran to the stairs and yelled for them to follow. When Raph was close to the stairs one more came from the side and attacked him unexpectedly, he stumbled back almost fall onto the tracks. Then a chain caught his arm and pulled him up, he was about to attack the ninja when he saw Arianna kicked flipped him and punched him to the ground. She whipped the chain and caught the end of it, and noticed Raph looking over at her. "Raph, Arianna come on!" Mikey yelled down, Raph shook his head then ran up and Arianna followed.

"I didnt need your help", Raph said for her to hear.

Reaching to outside she saw Mikey and them taking out more Foot ninjas,when they were finished police sirens were heard not far. "Crap let's go"Leo said running up to the building, Arianna leaped to the fire escape bars and swung herself up past Leo reaching the top before they all did. They were all breathing heavy and looking at each other, "Hell yeah thats what im talking about!" Raph rooted out. Donnie and Mike responded"you threw that ninja in that moving subway, totally sick!"Mike said to Donnie. Arianna smiled and looked up at Leo standing on the Roof edging," We're shadows of the night, completely unseen." ,three of them were about to hi five when something flashed behind them. They all froze where they stood, "what the hell is that!",Raph whispered.

"Its a camera flash!",Donnie whispered back,.Arianna turned her head slightly to see someone trying to climb back down when the ladder broke off , acting fast she swung her Gungfu and caught the person before pulling him/her in. When pulling she could make out who it was, it was that girl from the subway station. The girl feel to the floor holding a phone in her hand,"Shit,she took our picture."Arianna thinking to herself. Leo was about to say something before Raph leaped and land infront of the girl making her jump.

"Give me the camera.",he said in a dark tone.

"ooh look hes doing his-Batman voice-", Mikey said mimiking him.

Arianna could help but giggle and Raph turned to look at her with daring face,the girl looked up at Raph and freaked out while crawling to get away. before she could get to the other ladder escape Leo landed infront of it. Arianna sawing backing away before bumping into Mikey,She turned around started gasping.

"whoa whoa hey chill, dont freak out. Its just a mask.."he said while taking it off."see?'

The girl started freaking out more then fainted to the ground,Raph couldnt help but snicker. Arianna walked over to her and so did Donnie"This isnt good, Leo whats your call?"Donnie asked

Leo thought for a minute and stood beside Arianna"we'll wait till she wakes up and set things straight.". she looked at him then at the girl, Notcing her camera she grabbed it then went ahead to delete the picture,"just incae she doesnt delete it herself. cant trust people these days" she said to herself silently.


	5. Dont say a word,or else

It was about a good four minutes before the girl started coming too, the guys huddled over her while Arianna watched from the side line twrilling her shive on the ground. The girl looked up to see the guys staring down at her, doing her best no to freak out again, she took a deep breath before speaking.

"wh..What are you guys?"she asked

"we're ninjas."Leo said leaning over her

"we're mutants',Raph added in a husked tone.

"well technically we're turtles",Donnie stated

Before three of them stood up Mikey stepped in,"Oh and we're teenagers,but we can still have adult conversations.".

"shut up Mikey"Raph said before flicking the back of his head,arianna shook her head at Mikeys added intel. He's always the one trying to flirt, sometimes he would be that way with her but he knew better. The girl stood up slowly,trying to peice evrything together.

"So your Ninja,Mutant,Turtle,Teenagers?',She asked with a sense of confion

"well if you put it that way it sounds ridiculous."Donnie stated with a smile.

"whats your names"She asked curiously

Leo looked at everyone before speaking"Im leo"

"Mikey", he said i a swuave tone

"Donnie" saying next

"Raph" he said while crossing his armsover hist chest

She looked behind Raph and saw Arianna standing behind him against the electricity Box.

"Whats your name"She asked Her

They all stared at her and she stared back at them,"Thats Arianna, she really doesnt say much." Mikey said

"More like not at all"Raph stated before glancing back at her. She gave him the bird then looked away.

"Arianna..Pretty name, Im April, April O'Neil", she said with a smile.

Donnie tossed her camera to her,"Cant have you keeping that picture Miss O'Neil."

April looked at all of them then at her camera,"so you guys were the ones who saved us from those people?"

"yes, and if it wasnt for us,everyone would've been dead,even you." Leo said

Arianna watched Donnie look at sky"Leo its time get back" he stated

Leo shook his head ok then walked over to april, pointing his staff at her. "Never speak of this to anyone, if so we will find you, got it?"He said seriuosly

"yea..we'll find you"Mikey said in a creppy tone.

She looked at him weirded out."sorry that came out super . we will find you." he said pointing at her. Raph and Donnie jumped down the building , soon did Mikey. Arianna was about to follow before Leo put his hand on her shoulder.

"You need to help her get back home." he said

She looked at him with a displeased look"Just make sure she gets back safe and keep an eye on her"He whispered in that last sentence. With no choice she shook her head yes, "See you back home." he said before jumping down.

It took April fifteen minutes to reach the bottom after Arianna was waiting that long, soon they sarted heading to where her apartment was. Luckly it was only five blocks away,April kept glancing over at Arianna and scenced she wasnt fond of walking her home.

"So you were the one that saved me from falling, thank you?" she said

Arianna didnt respond, things slowly felt akward. April scrolled through her camera to keep from making a fool of herself. They were a block away from the apartment,Arianna glanced to see her keeping herself occupied

Sighing she removed her hood "Your welcome..and thank you, your names pretty too." she said in a calm voice

April looked at her in suprise, her hair was short and shiny, aslo her skin was a light Mocha color, and her eyes from and angle looked bright green.

"Your welcome..did Raph really meant about you not speaking?" she asked

It took awhile for her to answer"Its complicated, I only speak to people I trust"

"oh thats a understandable reason.." she continued efore arianna cut her off.

"But I don't trust you." she stated in a stern voice

April looked at her with a scence of fear,'Wh..what do you mean?

Before they were about to turn down her street Arianna stepped infront of her,"Dont take it personal, Im just looking out for my family. They mean everything to me, and if you tell anyone about what happened, your asking for a death wish. got it?" she said while point her shiv at april.

She shook her head obidently and turned her head from the sharp object, without noticing Arianna was gone, April looked around but didnt see her. She could feel goosebumps on her skin,praying not to get on her bad side.


	6. Unexpected Affection

Arianna walked back home trying to relax from earlier, she didnt mean to sound harsh but it was true, they are everything to her. If they were exposed,terrible things would happened to them, things she doesnt want to think of. When she made it back everyone was already out in their rooms, except for Raph snoring on the couch. walking past with out waking him she went to her room to take a quick shower,for some reason Raph kept on coming to her mind. Ever since she could remember they've always been distant, but things slowly started to go well with them, now he's just been on and off lately.

After drying off she threw on a long t-shirt and put on girl blue boxers, then walked out to go over to the fridge. She grabbed herself a water bottle and took a long sip of it, suddenly she heard Raph mummbling something in his sleep. Watching him for a minute she went over to the couch and leaned over him, he looked somewhat peaceful when he's sleeps. She lighlty traced the outline of his shell before touching his arm. Out of no where Raph grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled his blade to her neck, she looked at him nervously before gently removing his grip from her shirt.

He removed the blade and shook his head,"Dont fucking do that,thought you were someone else" he said wth a groggy and irritated voice. Arianna felt her neck and sat down bside him, giving him an apoligy look. Raph huffed and flipped through the channels on the T.V,they both watched tv shows for what seemed like two hours and it was only 1:30 a.m.

She could feel him glancing over at her, for some reason it was like he wanted to say something but could'nt do it. when he remote fell on the floor he reached to grab it, then slowly she crawled over to him and reached her arms around his under stopped what he was doing and froze,"what are you doing...Arian.",before he could finish she chomped at his neck real hard.

"Gah! what the hell?" he asked reaching to rubb his neck and looking at her, she rough roughly pushed him flat on the couch and layed on his chest.

"Arianna?.hmm, he could feel her arms lightly holding him. With a genlte touch he patted her head, not for sure what was going on but felt the need to do so.

Arianna could hear his heart beat going fast, so was hers but he probably couldn't tell. Raph could her body perfectly against him and his mind couldn't take it, not the fact that he didnt hate it but that her chest and an soft lean body was against his lower region. Thankfully he could remain calm, but how long he could last what worried him the most. Then she lifted her head to look up at him, they staered at each other before he said something.

" about earilier,,If you didn't help me I'd probably be train kill"He said chokingly

She couldn't help but smile, for some reason her hand reached to his face and her began to race more. Raph breathed heavy and pushed her up genlty before getting up.

"I don't think thats a good idea Arianna"He said without trying to sound nervous

She could tell he wants it to happen but was afraid, when he tried to get up she reached with both hands to grab his face soothingly. He saw compassion in her eyes and something else, his heart was racing out of control. With a soft sigh she leaned up to him, he didn't know what to do and just blinked his eyes tight shut. She lightly ghosted her lips against his and leaned into his ear"Goodnight", she whispered softly then got up and walked toward her room.

Raph sat there unable to comprehend what just happened, something that deep down he wanted came true and he was dumbstruck what to do. And to top that off she actually spoke to him, after ten years she spoke. Wanting to go in there with her, he knew that would be bad. So he turned off the T.V and layed back on the couch, even though it was light he could still feel her lips. Those soft, delicate lips,"Damn" was all he could say while stair up into space.

Ooh what just happened, Arianna finally spoke and showed affection to Raph. Very unusual things, what will happen next? :}


	7. Slowly breaking her wall

Arianna's alarm went off on her wrist watch, while turning it off she sat up and stretch her long body out. What had happen last night still lingered in her mind, the way her whole body felt tingly being that close to him, it was a new feeling she'd never experienced before. Snapping back to reality she got up and put on her under aurmor pants and her Muscle shirt, then head out to the trainning chamber, but not before running into Raphand Mikey. They stopped and stared at each other, he could see her face turning hintly red.

"morning girl, heading to the trainning room?',Mikey asked

She shook her head before brushing past them quickly, they both watched as she ran into the room.

"Whoa what was that all about, di something happen between you two."donnie asked comingout his room

Raph shook his head no and headed to the fridge,Mikey and Donnie both stared at him suspiciously.

Arianna was shaking her previous sensation away to get started with trainning, before doing anythin she pull out her little musi player and stuffed it in her bra and put her head phones in,playing "Bangarang" by Skrillex, she liked this song because it matches how they all train together. For the past hour in a half she did blocking, kicking minouver, strike forms and flips, when finished she was coated in sweat. She grabbed her hand towel and wiped of her arms and eyes, before finishing up she would always stretch every parts of her body out. While in a split stretch, she scrolled through her music player and put on'Team" by Lorde to make the stretching more relaxed.

The song made her feel calm and tranquil, when changing her position to meditation stance she began singing the song to herself. She forgot that the trainning room's wall echoed everything into every room.

"We live in cities you'll never see on screen.

Not very pretty but we sure know how to run things.

Living in ruins of a palace withing my dreams.

And you know, we're on each other's team "

When Donnie and Mike were talking Raph heard a distant voice'hey guys shh, you hear that?" he asked while putting the T.V on mute. All three of them listened and listened, it sounded like a girl singing, but the only girl here is Arianna. Before they stared at each other, all three of them quickyly but silently ran over to the trainning door. Raph was infront, quietly he peeked through the gap in the door and saw herstanding around while wiping herself of with a towel. The way she looked made her irrisitable to look away,and her sports pants were a extra bonus.

she didn't notice them and coninued to sing to herself,

"The way he makes me feel like

The he makes me feel

I never see to act so stupid

Oh here we go

he a part of menow, he a part of me

So where he goes I follow, follow, follow,oh"

...

"But when you look at me, the only memory

Is us kissing in the moonlight"

Raph loved hearing her voice, it sounds so gentle and fierce, and doudble thinking he could've swore she was smiling while singing that last sentence.

"Hey Raph whats going on, I wanna see!",Mikey whispered with impatients while pushing

"Mikey stop!"Raph yelled back and covered his mouth, he peeked back to see Arianna looking over by the door.

"shit move,move",he whipered while pushing them back to the living area. She could hear them from stand in the doorway,guessing they must've heard her singing."Idiot, next time hum to yourself" she snapped in her mind.

When she came into the living room they were all acting to casual,she sat on the arm of the couch and sipped her water. They were all secretly staring at her, and she knew too,Mikey was walking up behind her sneaky was about to tap her shoulder when she caught his hand. He got startled and looked at her,"Hehe, you had alittle something on your shoulder and i wanted to get it off." he said while swipping her shoulder.

She looked at him then at Donnie,he stared back nervously then remembered something.

"oh Arianna here, you dropped this on the roof, it feel of your Shiv", he said while walking over to her. She reached out her hand and he dropped a small locket chain they gave her four years ago. If she losted it her heart would tear to pieces, holding it tight she smile alittle being thankful for him finging it.

"Thanks" she said in a small tone, and in a split second Mikey and Donnie both stared dead at her. She looked up to be a little creeped out by their stare and slowly made her way to her room.

"Did..did She just say thanks or my ears clogged up?"Mikey said whilerubbing his ear

"No she just spoke,Raph did she say something to you last night?" Donnie asked while looking at him

"Nope.", he said while staring at the T.V

Before Mikey could say somthing Leo walked in"Guys Sensei wants to speak with us" he said before heading to his chamber. Arianna heard and walked out of her room in new change of clothes,she looked at them then followed Leo. Donnie and Miked follow, Raph sat up and watch her from behind and soon went along with them.


	8. Raphs short story

Raphs been known to be a bit troublesome to deal with most of the time, and that he doesn't take to well with being ordered around by Leo. He's more of the loner type in the group, Mikey and Donnie give him some hard times but not a big deal. Arianna is a different story, ever since she joined the family things started to feel uneasy with Raph. The first few months were hard, every time either one of them tried to get close she avoided them in sensei's chamber. One day he was curious about what her and sensei were always talking about, so he put one of Donnies little cameras in sensei's room it wasn't noticeable. When she was called to his chamber he ran to his room with the control pad and watched everything from there, he saw her sit down in front is sensei. He could hear what he was saying" Is everything going well my dear?", she didn't say anything but started to feel her arm with a slight pain expression.

He heard masters splinter asked to remove her long serve and turned around, she did that and faced the other way. Raph slightly distracted by her chest before noticing black and blue bruises all around her stomach and arms, he felt really bad for her. When sensei slowly examined her side and front Ralph's jaw dropped in utter shock, her back was the worst part, deep bruising all over and what looked like belt holes deep in her skin. He heard him asking did her father do this and she shook no, then he asked did her step father and tears streamed down her face uncontrollably.

Splinter lifted her chin up and saw great sadness in her eyes,"You've been abuse and mistreated, but now your safe in our care."he said before holding her gently

Raph saw her cling onto him and started sobbing, he felt enraged thinking how badly she was beaten,then he started to slightly feel something else but couldn't explain it. When she left the room Raph ran out his room and went to Splinter,"Sensei, I need a request." he said while catching his breath

"I am listening.", he said patiently

Before taking a fewmore breaths he bowed his head" We want Arianna to train with us."

Splinter thought about this for brief moment looked down at him"I'm willing to accept your request Raphael, but I must ask why?"

It took awhile for him to respond"if she's going to be staying here, its best that she becomes a ninja."

For about ten minutes they discussed it over before call in Leo and them, Arianna stood in the hallway. Then she was called in, "Arianna, since your your going to be living with us, its best that you learn what we do.", master splinter said.

A couple weeks passed and it was pretty hard for Arianna, her defenses for good but needed improvement. Leo taught her how to become one with her senses and dodge counter attacks. When it came to weapon training she was clumsy at time, but she was really good with shivs, stars, and chains. Master splinter was impressed with her catching up quickly, but combat is her top difficulty.

A few years passed and Arianna was impressively reaching passed to Leo level of training,Raph feeled somewhat jealous of her but was good with knowing she can defend herself. One training session. Raph was helping with her kick swing when she messed up and fell on her stomach, he couldn't hold in his laugh making her angry. She went over and shoved him, he shoved her back and they started fighting. Arianna threw punches and kicks, Managing to strike Raph from side to side,when she punched his face he got angry and surprised kicked her stomach hard. She gawd and feel to the ground in pain,"Raph what the heck man!, that was to far." Leo yelled going over to her.

Mike helped Leo take her to the living room, Raph watched and saw her looking at him but she wasn't angry. It took him awhile to go to her room and try saying sorry' he poked his bead in her doorway and saw her sitting with a book.

Aye look, I'm sorry about earlier, it was totally not right for me to do that." he said

She didn't say anything and continues reading, he figured she wouldn't care and walked out. Before he reached his room something tapped his shell, he turned to see her bowing her head down. She was trying to show her forgiveness, he looked and her and smirked a little. Patting the top of her head they both went back to the training chamber.

Some days they never hung out but train, though a few times they shared eye contacted with each other. Over the years of getting older Arianna seemed liked the one being distant only towards Raph, he couldn't understand why and decided to let it be that way. Though at times he felt that she would mess with him at times purposely or get under his skin, but she would always have that smile she gave him that day they trained together. Even though Raph had a hard time believing it, deep down inside he had feelings for her, he wished that maybe she felt the same way.


	9. Knowing if trustworthy

Arianna and Leo stood by each other while the rest gathered in the room,Raph walked was the last one coming in and saw her next to Leo.

"So what's going on sensei?", Mikey asked, then Donnie shushed him up.

"From what I heard from Leonardo, someone found out about you." Splinter said.

They all stood silent, Arianna looked at him and shook her head yes, then went over to whisper something in his ear.

"Hmm, I see...are you sure my dear?" heasked, all she did was smile.

"Whatd she say sensei?", Donnie asked curious to know

"Arianna has decided that you would bring the young woman that meet you all,and that she could be useful for good Intel on the surface.",he said crediting her for the idea. Leo was a bit skeptical about it but didn't question him, Raph didn't like it and bothered not holding his tongue.

"What makes you think we can trust that broad, she probably told people about us."he said while crossing his arms

She looked at him then at Splinter, hesitantly she stated"She can be trust worthy with us guarantee, and she wouldn't tell our secret, I made sure of that." she said stern in that last part. Everyone said nothing and was taken by surprise. Splinter smiled at her and patted her shoulder"Good my dear, now bring her here tonight " he said. Arianna bowed her head in agreeing before walking out while the other stayed behind for a minute.

"Sensei..why's she kept quiet to us all these years?" Mikey asked

Yea, know all of a sudden she wants to say something"Raph said a little irritated

Leo was about to say something to him before Splinter stopped him,"I know its taken awhile, but you must understand she's slowly coming out of her closed walls. What she's gone through in her past life is starting to fade away and allowing her to forget, though some days she'll still be silent but be patient with her." he said looking at Raph at the last sentence.

They all shook her head OK and left him alone, Arianna heard them coming down the hall from the doorway, when she saw Mikey they stared at each other.

"Where you going Arianna?" Donnie asked coming from the side of him.

She didn't respond and walk out,"Is she gonna keep on doing that from now on?" Mike asked

"like sensei said, she'll talk when feeling like it"Leo said goingover to grab a water.'Raph picked up his hat and trench coat, then started going to the door.

"And where do you think your going Raph?",Leo called out.

"Getting some air, that a fucking problem?" he said pissed off

"Yes you know wecan't leave during the day time!", Leo stated angerly

"Its 6:00p.m. and almost dark, no ones gonna notice me so get off my fuckingcase!" Raph yelled before walking out

Leo shook his head in irritation, Mikey and Donni watched him slam the fridge door and went to master splinters room.

It was a little cold while Arianna was running on top of buildings, she was trying to get her mind right, knowing that the guys probably want answers about not talking for ten years,but she want ready to answer why.

She was close to where her destination,April was going through some information she was looking up on her computer when a hump came from her living room. She grabbed her bat from behind the bed and slowly walked towards the door, hearing footsteps she turned the corner quick and swung her bat. Arianna caught it almost to her head and stared at her, April froze up and dropped the bat.

"Oh my god.I'm so sorry, I thought you were an intruder and..."she said nervously

Arianna rose her hand to stop her,"Itsok ,no harm done.."

April smiled in relief,"Ohgood...do you want anything pop?. No you don't look like you drink pop..I have protein shakes or water.", Arianna smiled a little at her attempt of hospitality.

" No thank you..I came here to ask if you'd walk with me. There's something s I'd like to ask of you.", she said

"Oh alright, let me change first, give me five..no three minutes."April said while rushing to her room.

Arianna walked over to the huge window and view tthe beautiful night of the city"Must be nice", she said to herself.

Raph was walking down the the side walk, alot of things were gking through his head, their secret being blown, the Foot Clan, and Arianna. What she did the other night was unexpected of her, was see sleep walking or pulling his tail. Her face seemed nervous and looking into her eyes called something more, it really made his heart race.

He glanced up and saw the woman from yesterday, April he thought was her name, looking closely he saw Arianna walking with her. This made him curious and decided to follow where they were going, Keeping a far distance he saw them going into a Cafe mixer of sorts, waiting for a second he entered and saw it was packed."Damn a lot of people to get some shitty coffee", he said to himself. Looking around he sees her and April sitting on the otherwise of the building, they were talking about something g but he couldn't hear, thinking of a plan he sneakily walked passed a few people and stood behind a big support beam to the building. He could faintly hear their voices, some people bumped I to him and he grunted in annoyance until he heard his name côming from Arianna.


	10. Does that mean something?

The cafe was slowly starting to lose some people making it not so cramped,Raph was still standing behind the support beam listening in on what their saying. When hearing his name being involved he had to know why, he could glimpsly see Arianna sit away from him and April in front of her.

"i need to know if we can know for sure your willing to help, i want to make sure i havetrust in you.", Arianna said seriously

"You can trust me, and i swear no one knows about.."them"",She said in a whisper

Arianna shook her haed and gave a small smile,"thank you, really...if it isnt much trouble can i ask for .."girl" advice?" she asked hesitantly

April shook her head"Sure anything...let me guess...sex advi." she wasnt able to finish because Arianna covered her mouth fast. Arianna could feel her face heating up"N..No not that.. i mean about realtionship wise." she said quietly. This was a suprise to Raph to see her embaressed, considering she's always calm and stricked like Leo.

when she removed her hand from Aprils mouth there was a bit of giggling from her"Im sorry i must've read what you said wrong, relationship huh, do you have a thing for someone?"she asked curiously. It took awhile for her to respond,"Its hard to say, he's hard to read sometimes, most days its easy to be near him but at times he has his moments and i know to keep my distance... i kissed him though..does that mean something?" ,when she finished what she said Raph instantly knew who she was talking about.

"That would depend how was the kiss, was it a peck or a long deep one"when she said that Arianna's cheeks got red.

"it was more like a light kiss..i was to chicken shit to really do it."she admitted. What Raph was hearing took him back in suprise, he just wants to hear her say his name to April.

"So does this person if interest have a name?" April asked with a cheeky smile. Before Arianna could answer someone spoke over the counter to announce something.

"Ladies and good gentlemen if i may have your attention, its that time of hour for two random lucky people to sing for us." said the male employee

Everyone clapped their hands, April chanted alittle while Arianna clapped silently. Raph smirked abit knowing that she wasnt into these kindof things, thinking back the only time he heard her sing was this morning.

"Know im gonna pick to seat numbers i pick from this bowl so when i call the number look behind your chair for your number...and. the two lucky numbers are...seat number 18 and 24!" the guy announced

A jamacian guy cheered and ran up to the small stage, everyone waited till one girl tapped Aianna's shoulder"Hey your number 18." she said pointing to her seat. when she said that her facial expression showed utter fear.

"oh great, go on up girl"April rooted,Arianna stared dead at her and shook alittle bit" no no no, i cant go up there, take my place for me please." when she said that people started to cheer for her to go up there. Trying to convince herself no she sighed and walked up their.

once she was up there the employee ran up and greeted them" and what your name good sir?" he asked the guy

"my name is Ludarius" he said with a big smile

"and your name beautiful?" he asked

"im Arianna." she said soflty

Raph couldnt help but laugh alittle then April turned her head and made eye contact with him, she gasped and pointed at him"What are you doing here?!" she said audioably

Raph snuck over to her and pushed her hand down" Im here finding out whats goin on, what the hell you've been talking about to her?" he whispered back.

April looked at him and raised her eyebrow"Your spying on her aren't you?"saying while crossing her arms.

He was about to snap back at her when music started to play,"Hey i heard this song before Arianna listens to it." he said quietly

Arianna looked at the karaoke screen and took a deep breath, the guy tapped her arm and gave her a supporting smile then looked at the screen to begin.

"Ain't nothing wrong with it..

I don't wanna give you the wrong impression

I need love and affection

And i hope I'm not sounding to desperate

I need love and affection

Love,love,love love and affection

Love,love, L-O-V-E-E-E and affection"

Raph got irritated with the guy staring at Arianna and making hand gestures to her face.

"Oh baby, I'm not asking for the world,maybe

You can give me what i want

Baby, come hold me tight and when I'm drowning save me

Give it to me on the daily

If I'm your girl say my name boy"

April was really impressed and looke dback at Raph,"she's really good, did you know she could sing?'

Raph shook his head"No.", he was distractd by her nervousness at first but saw her slowly getting into it. She looked at the screen for a second then stared out at the crowd proudly.

"Boy lately, you've been stingy with your time

Got me wondering, I'm wondering if I'm on your mind

Boy I just wanna be in your possesion

You say I'm the one you want so come express it."

The crowd was getting it, just her smile and voice made them cheer, it even made him want to root for her but that wasn't his style.

Ladarius stared at the screen really quick before getting close to her for the last part,

"Can you love me for poor(Let me know)?

I'm searching for my soul

Whoever turned you cold(beat this)

You need to let him know".

Arianna stepped away from him alittle and started singing along,

"I can work miracles(What's up?)

I work it physical(Physical)

And when i love you close, You can feel my heart beating thru my clothes

oh oh oh"

When she placed her hand over her heart, her attention went over to April and her eyes widen in suprise seeing Raph. All of her confidence was shocked out of her and she dropped the mic,everyone gasped and looked at her.

She didnt know what to say, feeling embaressed she rushed off the stage and out of the Cafe, April looked back at Raph and ran out following her. when she catched up to Arianna she saw little prickle of tears coming down her face.

"Arianna are you alright, was it..", she said while reaching for her shoulder

"Im fine!" she yelled before wiping her face, April moved back aliitle giving her space

"im sorry..lets just go to Sensei" she said calmly

April followed behind her and stayed quiet, when they were almost tthree of the guys came from above landing in front of them.

"aye my girl, good to see ya." Mikey said with a grin then looked at Arianna seeing that something was up by her face

"hey is something wrong?" Leo asked while putting a arm around her. She shook her head no and looked up to see Raph. Before he could come down she kicked the entrance open and grabed April before jumping down with her.

when Raph came down all three of them looked at him," what happened, did you do something to piss her off?" Mikey asked. He looked at him angerly and took a deep breath,"No." saying calmly before going down the sewer entrance.

uh oh, Raph knows somewhat how Arianna really feels, but will she confess it to him or will he have to first, who knows, later down in the story there will be a some chapters with smut, but im not telling you what chapters. dont wanna ruin the fun. :}


	11. Don't wanna talk about it

Once everyone was inside the sewer they started walking down the tunnel, Arianna and April were ahead while they guys stayed a little behind them. She could feel Raph staring from the back of her head, what happened earlier really embarrassed her,"Did he hear everything that she admitted to April?", she thought.

April was about to say something before almost falling if not for Arianna catching her by the jacket,.

"That was close you almost went off without us!",Mikey said rushing over to them

She looked down to she a torn open pipe with water running in it,"We're going in there, really?"April asked

Donnie and Mike laughed"Its not as bad as it seems, have Mikey carry you down.", Leo insisted before jumping inside and cheering

Arianna looked at Mikey with a look sayingDon't do anything regrettable, taking that seriously he reached a hand to April. Hesitantly she grabbed it and looked over to Arianna who smirked back, with a quick move Mikey picked her up and walked over to the edge.

"Please keep your legs inside the shell at all times, wahoo!" He yelled while jumping down, Arianna could hear April screaming , next Donnie jumped in leaving Raph and her the last ones. He could tell she was tensing up trying not to say something, when he started stepping close to her she shook and jumped down the pipe, figuring that would happened he followed.

The pipe went from side to side,usually they never use this route to the hideout but it was pretty fun, Arianna slide on her feet, keeping a good balance from falling on her ass. April looked around and saww her reach up to her and MIkey,"Having fun?" she mouthed to looked over at her and gave a grin,"Race ya to the end!", he yelled. Arianna smirked to the challange and leaned forward to go faster, Mikey held onto April while useing his other hand to push himself faster.

Soon Raph caught up to Leo and Donnie and saw her turning around and sliding backward ahead of Mikey, she had that bright smile he missed seeing, but when she glanced up at them it faded. Mikey was close to Arianna when Leo and them was catching up, Arianna knew the time to jump and smirked at april, before they were close to the end Arianna grabbed her and pulled her with as they feel into the pipe, both of them rolled a few feet away from the entrance. April started laughing alittle and so did Arianna, suddenly they both heard the guys comming toward them and then all of them fell in at once making them stuck again.

They struggled to move when they heard poof sound, it took awhile before they all groan,"oh come on Mikey was that you?!" Leo complained in disgust.

"heh sorry guys, peperoniee pizza gets to me." ,he chuckled out

Arianna shook her head and glanced at April who was fanning the smell away from her nose,Leo reached his hand out in need of assistance. She went over and pulled real hard, soon he slipped out leaving three of them tumbling out.

"Aye next time why dont we all go sepreatly instead of at once.", Donnie said stating the obvious

Raph lifted himself up to his knees before a hand was infront of him, guessing it was Arianna he looked up alittle disappointed to see April. He took her hand and she helped him up,he noticed arianna looking at them and started walking ahead.

"does this usually happen with the two of you or is she like that with the others too?", April asked

He didn't feel like answering but knew she probably wasnt gonna leave him alone,"No just towards me, but this time its different.". She looked at Arianna then at him,"Do you have feelings for her?",he looked at Arianna then turned away"Hell no, she doesnt like me so why should i like her.",he said in a dark tone. April could sense he was lying and sigheed,"Too bad because thats not what she told me.", she said while walking abit fast to Arianna, but before Raph caught her arm.

"What do you mean by that?",He asked eager to know

"why do you want to know, like you said theres nothing going on with her right?"she asked him before slipping out of his hand and catching up to her.

As soon as they all made it inside the hide out, Arianna took April to Sensei leaving all four of them behind,leo could sense something goin on and knew that Raph had something to do with it.

"what happened between you two Raph, she's been avoiding you since she left."leo stated while looking over at him.

Raph tried to brush it off trying not to care,"Nothing happened, she's probably just having a shitty attitude again." he said.

Leo looked at him realizing he wasn't gonna be honest,"Fine i'll go ask April then after their done."he said while walking away.

Before he could take another step Raph grabbed his shoulder tightly and stared at him,"dont even think about asking her."he said in anger

Mikey was puzzling in what was going on in his mind and finally realized it,'Ooh i see whats going on,.. you have feelings for Arianna!". Raph looked back at him with ashocked look on his face and tried to cover it up,"Fuck no, why would i she's ..not my type.",he said trying to come up with an explaination

"Dude its written all on your face, You have a thing for her."Mikey said pointing at him excitedly

Raph was about to swing at him before Donnie got in the way,"Look Raph its nothing to get worked up about,if you dont want to talk about then then its fine."he said trying to calm him down.

"Guys come here", they heard Arianna call out to them.

They all came over to see Arpil kneeling beside Splinter and Arianna standing to the side,"Miss O'Neil has given us great intel about the Mr. Sachs maybe being invovled with the Foot clan." he said.

"When I got to meet him a few days ago, he said that him and my father had a plan to creat heroes and that it would change everything..I didnt know what he meant by that.",April said

They all stared at one another,"Should we be worried Sensei?" Leo asked

It was silent for a minute,"Not at the moment, but we must be prepared for what ever the Foot is planning, understand?" they all shook their head in understood.

Everyone came to an understanding, then Splinter insisted April will rest here till morning, not wanting to take a risk of something happening if being seen again.

Mikey seemed thrilled by it and rushed her over to the kitchen to make her some food, he's always known for making descent watched as April talked to Mikey and laughed alittle at his humorous jokes, she felt a small tap on her should and turned to see was about to walk away but stopped when he grabbed the end of her hood,"Can we please talk..in private?"he asked. It took her awhile to answer when she noticed the rest of the guys were not paying attention, wanting to get it over with she followed him over to his room and closed the door behind her.

Finally their going to talk things out, or will there be more than just talking..:]


	12. Built up feelings pt1

Arianna stood by the door staring at Raph waiting for him to start speaking, the way she looked at him made him feel tongue tied. Without thinking he blurted out,"why are you acting shitty towards me, especially now.?" , he asked. She looked down and shuffled her feet," I'm not trying to seem that way...",. She muttered to him

"Then why are you avoiding me, yesterday you kissed me and now you act like you fucking can't stand me!", he yelled interrupting her. She tensed up a little not wanting him to get angry, "Its wasn't intentional and that has nothing with what's happening now.", she imputed with a slight temper

Before she could blink he was hovering over her"The fuck it does!, and that's another thing. Why the hell all of a sudden you decide to talk, after ten years you wanna speak explain that shit, huh!" he yelled. He saw her slunking down and tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Hey don't..don't do that. I'm sorry..". When he tried to get close he was unexpectedly punched in the cheek and stumbled back on his bad.

"What the fuck was th..", he yelled until she wrapped her arms around his head. He felt tears hitting his forehead and going down his face.

"You really are an asshole you know that?", she asked before looking directly in his eyes.

When he looked at her something triggered his impulse and he pulled her to his lips, expecting her to punch or slap him she whimpered softly and kissed him back while holding him close.

The feeling that was building up inside both of them all these years were coming out like sparks of fire, his mind was going crazy from realizing that she felt the same way. With a soft push they looked t each other with fluttered eyes and something heating up inside of them, Raph pulled her down to the bed before putting himself over her and started kissing her gently. He tried not to be rough and make her scared,but to surprise she pulled him closer on her and started kissing a little roughly.

Arianna felt his hands begin to wander and unzip her hoodie, thinking of it being harmless she helped him and threw it to the floor, all she had on was he tight T-shirt, showing off how big her chest had gotten. When he noticed her seeing him staring at them she blushed and put her hands on them, he couldn't help but smile thinking how cute she looked right know.

He started nibbling on her collar bone to her neck, she bite her lip from making inappropriate noises. Suddenly she felt his hand wander down to the end of her shirt and slowly go under it, something was beginning to heat up in her she couldn't explain but made her mind go fuzzy. Raph felt her legs shift under him and glanced down at her, her cheeks were tinted red and her breathing was picking up. Feeling that he should stop her face said that she wanted more, but maybe she was just lost in the moment.

Before doing that his need to feel her was overwhelming him, before knowing it his hands roamed up to feel her chest and the other feeling her stomach region. He heard her muffling behind her sealed mouth and her hands covering her eyes.

Arianna felt his mouth kiss her cheek before going lower to her neck and nip her ear, her body began to shutter and his hand began squeezing her breast tenderly. The heat building up was unbearable and she didn't know how to hold back the noises, before trying to speak out to say something his mouth nipped at her ear again then his hand reached over her sensitive area, the built up feeling inside came out and she moaned out while shuttering under him.

Realizing what just happened Arianna looked up at him with widen eyes and covered her mouth, slowly the feel of embarrassment was overcoming her. Raph looked at her with a complex expression,figuring that she didn't know what had happened," She a virgin.",he thought to himself, that pleased him very much to know that, knowing that she wasn't touched by someone else before him.

"I..I'm sorry..something just..", she tried saying before he kissed her forehead

"You look cute blushing while your nervous."he stated in a husked voice.

She felt his hand rub her face and breathe into her neck, she moaned softly and wrapped her hands around his neck. Everything was slowly beginning to fell fuzzy before she felt something rub up against her leg.

" Ra..Raph..."she stuttered before pushing him and herself up a little, before stopping her eyes from wandering down Raph saw her face turned deep shade of red . Realizing what she was looking at Arianna pushed him away before standing. Not wanting her to leave Raph reached p and wrapped his arms around her trying to convince her to stay, his hands squeezed her body while he breathed heavy into her ear. The heat was beginning to restart within her, but with a soft shove Arianna bolted out the room to her own , sliding the door hard in the process.

Everyone sitting at the table looked at Raph door then at her,Leo went over to Ralph's room while April went over and knocked on Arianna's door.

"Arianna its April.",she announced before letting herself in.

Leo tried to go in Ralph's room but was meet with a slammed door to the face, knocking on the door he heard Raph yell go away. He went back to the table where Mickey and Donnie stayed,"Whoa, wonder what happened in there, Raph probably scared her", Mickey said with a smirk.

When April came into Arianna's room she was sitting o her bed covering her mouth,she looked up to see April looking concerned.

"I'm not ready.." she said in a scared Shakey voice.


	13. Built up feelings pt2

The guys tried to convince Raph to come out and tell them what happened but he wouldn't budge,it was getting late and mostly everyone was beat. Leo and donnie went to their room and hit the sack whie Mikey feel asleep eating left over pizza on the couch. About ten minutes later Raph came out ofthe room all sweaty like, he saw Mikey and was relieved to see him sleeping. He knocked on Arianna's door and was not suprised to see April be the one opening it.

"So things went alittle outta hand there huh?" she asked with a small smile.

He rolled his eyes,"Is she in here i want to talk to her"he said

She pointed to the other door in there"She's in the shower, i dont think it's best to..","Just please let me explain something to her",he insisted in a pleading tone. April thought it over before walking pass him"Just take it easy with her alright, she was just scared.", she said while going over to Mikey and sitting on the recliner.

Raph slid the door behind him quietly and went over to sit on her bed, its was really fluffy and comfortable. He listened till the shower turned off and hearing the door opening, when he looked up and saw her in only her Blue long sleeve it made him stiff abit. Arianna didn't notice him to she was done drying off her hair, she stood there staring at him till he stood up.

"im sorry for rushing things like that, i just.."He said while walking over to her.

"No no, its fine really.", she said while her cheeks got red again. He could tellshe was still alittle nervous about what happened.

"if you want me to leave i compleley get it", he said while turnning around, till he felt her grab his hand."No don't just...stay for a while more.",her voice was low and shakey

They both sat on the bed,Raph looked over and noticed herBreathing slowly.

Arianna's heart was beating fast, she tried taking calm breaths to relax alittle,"Come on girl snap out of it."she said in her mind.

"can i ask you something if its not a problem?" he asked

She shook her head yea and looked up at him,"How did you get all those wounds on your body?" he asked in sincere. She looked down at her folded hands and choked back a cry,"when I was7 my mom passed away, she had leukemia and it spread to quickly. She was a great person, everything about her i wanted to be. She was army leader, everyday i trained to be like her. heh", she laughed while tears fell down her face.

Raph rubbed her back trying to comfort her and she leaned on him while holding his arm around her waist.

" After she died my step father got parental custody of me,he was a kind man in the beginning but losing my mom really made him lose his way and kindness to 'd always get drunk every night, crying out to god to bring her back, I'd sit in my room listening to him. Everything started to change when one night he lashed out at me, I didn't understand why but he seemed relaxed afterwards...So every night he'd take his rage out on me.", she said with no emotional feeling.

Raph couldn't believe what he was hearing but wanted to know more"How did you end up in that subway alone that night" he asked

"Four days beforeI came home from track practice and he lashed out at me, saying that teachers were informed about the bruises on my back. He wasn't happy and dragged me to his and my mothers room. He tried to come onto me after I managed to escape. A week later after you guys rescued me i snuck back to go get what I left behind, when I peeked over into the room to see him dead. It scared me to the point of death." She said feeling her skin begin to crawl

"So the man that committed suicide, that washim?", she shook yes and whipped her eyes.

Arianna felt him bring her close and wrap his arms around her,"Whatever happened back then is a burned memory, you hear me. I'll make sure that never happens to you again. I swear.", when he said that he held her tightly. She was touched deep down and hugged onto him, tears came down again with feeling.

Raph looked down at her and wiped her eyes with his finger, she leaned into his hand and breathed gently brought her onto his lap and rubbed her back soothingly, his face was burried into her neck and she held him with care. Arianna's heart began fluttering and she brought his head up facing her, hesitantly she kissed him softly before they both fell back onto the bed.

Fiveminutes went by and April shook herself up,figuring that Raph went back to bed she went over to Arianna's door and quietly opened it, she was about to speak before seeing her Nuzzled up against Raph sound asleep. She saw how calm Arianna looked and smiled, before she closing the door she saw Raph looking at her,it was look of graditude and she smiled at him when closing it shut. Leaving him and Arianna alone in sweet silence, he wrapped his arms around her waist and Nuzzled against her, the faint bruises showing from under her risen shirt made him angry and determined.

'I promise not to let no one lay a hand on you,I swear to god.", he whispered in her ear before falling into slumber.


	14. Morning Smoothie Accident

At around 4:00 a.m. Arianna began to wake up, she felt a little hot and tried stretching out, but she felt someone's arms clinging to her waist. She turned her head slightly to see Raph sleeping against her hope shoulder, realizing that he came in here last night. The way he looked sleeping so close made her smile, she rubbed the back of his head with her finger tips and he mumbled something.

Arianna poked his face a little bit and he groaned,"Don't test me..its too early.."he said half asleep. She smirked and pinched his cheek , then he pulled her close to bite her collar bone. She yelped loud and playfully tapped his head, he chuckled in between her chest, the feeling of heat began to start again and before anything else could happen she slipped from his grasped and quietly walked out the

Everyone was still sleeping, usually she's the one who wakes up when its still dark out. She saw April sleeping with a blanket on the recliner, Mikey wasn't on the couch, he probably gave one to her before going to his room. Before forgetting to do it, she went over to the kitchen and brought out her little smoothie blender. Grabbing a banana, oats, and her protein powder, she was about to grab ice before something cold went down her shirt making her squeek. She turned around to see Raph holding the tray of ice, giving him a irritated look she snatched it from him and went back to her blender.

He watched while she fiddled with mixing her little smoothie and smirked , though the the long sleeve shirt rising every time she moved her body was a distraction from hearing her say something.

Raph are you listening?", she whispered to him, then felt his hands wrap around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

"Not really, was too distracted", he whispered close to her ear before pushing his weight against her back.

His weight made her get pushed onto the edge of the counter, she could tell he was trying to start something again and attempted brushing him off.

"Raph stop it , Leo and them will wake up..", she said while feeling her face heat up. He glanced over at the digital timer and put his mouth against her ear.

"Its too early for them waking up, just don't be loud.. if you can try.."he said with a soft chuckle.

Arianna was trying to protest till feeling his hands wander the front of her body, he saw her hands took hold of the counter and heard soft gasping. She tried turning on the blender but he pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his hand around her wrist.

"Leave it off, don't wanna wake up April.", he said while looking over at her, thankfully she's still asleep but he didn't want her ruining the fun just yet. He felt Arianna's leg begin to move against each other and took that as an advantage, slowly he playfully licked the side of her neck before nipping it.

She started gasping and bite down hard on her lip, praying that April would wake up so he could quit it but her body was reacting to his touches. His hand began to gently massaged her chest while the other one rubbed her inner thigh, she could hearing him breathing husky into her neck and reached to touch his face. He looked down to see her staring up into his eyes, her mouth was starting to bleed a little from her not trying to make noise. To help her from hurting her pretty lips he nipped at her mouth before kissed her.

Arianna muffled in his lips and clinged his arm, the feeling of his tongue roaming her mouth caused the tingling sensation to fire up more. Raph glanced over to see April still asleep before roaming his hand in her panties, she reached her hand to pull his hand away then suddenly feel a sharp sting of his finger sliding in her. She pulled away from his kiss and began crying out , then he used his other hand to push her back and deepened the kiss.

Raph felt her tears against his skin and pulled her head to lick them away, thinking that it wouldn't Burt that much but he could feel how tight she was, if it hurt by just his finger than it'll feel like hell if he tried putting it in her. Just the thought of that made him erected, afraid that she might feel it and get scared again he gently bent her over to the counter, putting his head into her neck while slowly moving his finger inside her.

"R..Raph it... hurts.", cried softly while trying to cover her mouth,he groaned from trying to keep his cool and kissed her neck.

"I know..just bare with me..please.", he said trying not to sound too loud.

Arianna reached to grab his other hand and pulled it to her chest, wanting to hold him close for comfort. He gripped her hand before beginning to move his other one a little faster, the more he moved and heard her muffle cry he began to feel her get wetter. The temptation was over bearing and he didn't how long he could take it. While lifting her face up to him she suprised kissed him, their tongues danced together and he moved his finger faster making her whine out silently.

Before thinking he placed her back on the counter, her face was flushed red, the sound of her moaning was sending him over the edge. While fondling her breasts and nipping her ear he slowly began pulling at her panties,Airanna looked up at him and saw pur desire and need for her in his eyes. She couldn't understand it, but knew deep down that she neede it too.

They were about to kiss again until a noise made them froze in fear,April was sitting up on the recliner and yawning,she saw the kitchen light on but couldn't make out who was in it.

"Arianna is that you?",she asked in a groggy voice

In a terrified ireaction she shot up"Yes!", saying while turning the blender on, then realizing that the top wasn't looked back at Raph to see Banana smoothie all over his face, trying not to laugh she handed him the paper towels. April go up and saw both of them, then turned her attention to Raph, realizing what happened she started laughing. He gave her a ticked off look and walked back to his room, she watched him leave and then helped Arianna wiped up the mess.

"whats his problem?"she asked while wiping the floor

" " Arianna said trying not to act so conspicuous.

April glanced up at and saw how flushed face she was, standing up quickly she pointed to her face"Why are you all red, did something happen i should know about", she asked giving her a look

"No nothing happened."she said fiinishingwiping up the mess."Come on let me change real quick and i can take you back home".

"Thats gonna have to wait Donnie informed me about another Foot clan activity, she'll have to stay hear."Leo said while going over to the weapons.

Mikey came up after him and looked at Arianna,"What happened to you?", he asked

April was about to answer"She was.."she tried saying

"Smoothie accident!"she jolted out, soon as she was about to go to her room Raph came out of his and glanced over at her, quickly she volted in and slid it shut. Then he turned his attention to April who was giving him a cheeky look,"Please dont tell me she fuckin knows."he thought to himself.

"Damn Raph, why do you smell like bananas?" Donnie asked walking past him.

April giggled and went over to were Leo was to get more intel, soon after Arianna came out in her usual night outgoing outfit. She walked past Raph and glanced back,giving him a small smile before following up with the guys. He shook his head and folowed behind her,"Just not yet i guess, it'll come."he said to him self with a grin.


	15. Leo's short story

After saving Arianna from those dirt bags, there was skepticism about bringing her back with them. But what could they do leaving her alone would put in that situation again,she was scared and had no where to go. Leo tired getting her name but she didn't say anything, but out of no where she started gauging up blood. Donnie went over to see what was wrong with her but when he touched her side, he felt her rib cage pop and she cried out in agony. Donnie tried calming her down and looked at Leo,"we have to bring her back, sensei can help.",he asked in plea. Mikey and Raph looked at her then at Leo for an answer, not having any other choice he went over to pick her up gently to not cause more pain on her ribs.

"Let's go.", he said stern before walking off, soon they all followed.

He felt her twist and whimper in his arms, tears were hitting his chest, trying to sooth her pain he whispered assuring things to her. She'd reply with a soft whimper while leaning her head on him, when the got back Leo went straight to Splinter. He explained everything that happened and pleaded to help her, Splinter didn't get angry how'd he thought but admired his will to help her. Before laying her down on the kitchen table he felt were her rib cage pop, sigh in displease he called Donnie over.

"Donatello bring me the medical players and some wet blankets, I'll need your help. Boys I need you to leave in the other room." He said looking over at them

Leo an Raphlooks at him then at her before walking off with Mikey, Donnie ran pass them holding the stuff sesnei asked . Before Raph was the last on in they heard her start crying out in agony, Leo gringed from hearing her in pain, Raph peeled over to see what was happening and looked away.

" 's brutal."he said before sitting on the floor.

The screaming went on for an hour till it stopped, they all waited to be called and walked out. Donnie was finished wrapping around her sewn up injury and wiped her head with the wet towel, she was knocked out and shaking from the lingering pain.

"Is she alright?', Mikey asked sounding worried

"She'll be in pain for a fewdays, We had to pop her rib back into place, but she will be aliright with some food and rest.", he said assuring his worry.

Leo walked over to her and saw the bandage, feeling pitiful for her he put his hand over hers. Splinter went over and asked to put her on the couch, he did that wrapped the blanket around her. The guys ate dinner and checked on her before heading off to sleep, Raph and Leo talked before going to sleep. About an hour later Leo woke up hearing low crying, he went over to the living are looking to see her still sleeping but tears streaming down her eyes. Kneeling down to the couch he wiped her tears and rubbed her arm, she stopped crying.

Even though they just met he felt responsible for saving her life, seeing her in distress made him outraged and wanting to be there for her. If it wasn't for them she'd probably be broken and left for dead down there,feeling exhausted he played his head beside hers. Before drifting to sleep he glanced to see a necklace hanging on her wrist, it said "Arianna" across it.

"Arianna..your safe with me now."he said to himself before knocking out.

Years went by and four of the turtles began getting older, goining into their preteens. Mikey got more annoying, Donnie more smart, while Raph and Leo still got on each others was becoming very skilled at being trained and more stealth with them, master splinter helped out with being one with her mind and body,and speaking of body, trying not to notice much Leo noticed a change in her, a lot. She grew taller a little and her body structure was destractable at times, he sensed Raph took notice to by always taking glances at her during meditation training. Mikey would playfully flirt with her but was only meet with a flick on hi head or the cold shoulder.

Sometimes he'd have these weird unexplained feelings inside him and would get scared, when talking about it to Sensei he got a chuckle and would look at him in confusion. He explained to him that its natural reaction when you have feelings for a special person, he started to understood and tried to hide his feeling when ever he was around the guys and her. Trying hard to forget about it. Leo couldn't deny these deep feelings for her, she was strong, dedicated, smart and beautiful, just being close to her made him want to embrace her and confess his feelings. But he knew it'd probably never happen, not knowing if she would feel the same way.

This chapter is stalled for the one I'm trying to put together, but I think this one was alright, like and comment what you think.


	16. work in progress

Chapter still in progress.. will post until noticed. :}


	17. The Arguement

It was around noon when Splinter told them to take precaution of watching out in the open, Mickey and Raph were scoping above while Arianna and April took to the ground. Leo and Donnie stayed behind with sensei, there was a bad feeling forming in Arianna's mind but brushed it off. She could faintly hear those two jabbering up there.

"So how are things between you two?" April asked while observing their surroundings, for some reason it was hard to really think about it.

"It's... I don't know really, he's been on my case really..like I'm a breakable doll.", she said in irritation, April glanced at her and smiled. "I don't blame him, you do look like a doll, but a kick ass one.". She gave her a look and glanced back to the to shell brains.

"You know I think April's starting to like me."Mikey said while leaping down.

"What in hell gives you that idea?'Raph asked following behind him

Mikey stopped and touched his own chest" I can feel it, she digs me" he said looking down at them.

Raph shook his head, glancing down to see Arianna looking up at him. She made a gesture to blend in, Mikey pointed out to take cover. Before looking over at April she saw both of them blend onto a Victoria model bill board, sigh in annoyance. "What happened, did they get spotted." April asked

"You don't wanna know",she said before giving Raph a annoyed expression. Mickey looked at her then at Raph,he chuckled at blending onto the cup bras, Raph just shooked his head.

April's cell rand and answered hearing Donnie's voice,"Yea..Yea.. I'll tell her..see ya later." She said before hanging up. Arianna looked at her "what's going on?"

"Donnie said that something shut down all the surveillance of the subway, he thinks that the Foot are trying attack the hideout." Saying with slight worry. Arianna grabbed her hand and started walking fast pass people to the other side of the street, she glanced up at Raph letting him know that something's happening.

"Some things wrong, let's move", he said to Mikey before climbing up to the roof.

Arianna and April ran into the alley to get down into the sewers, unexpectedly they were ambushed by four foot ninjas. April was pulled to the side while two ganged up on Arianna.

"Get your fucking hands off me!'" She yelled back heading one behind her and pulling out her Gunfu to swing, but the guy caught it with his hand and dirtied punch her in the stomach. The other one pinned her arms from behind and pulled her hair, when the one in front of her was about to do something Mikey and Raph came from above taking four of them down. April went over to Arianna to help her but she brushed hr away, Raph looked over at her in concern,"You alright?', "I'm fine",she said lifting up the sewer line."Are you sure because..", "I said I'm fine!,",she snapped at him before jumping down in.

Donnie and Leo were in defense mood when they heard Arianna and them coming in,"What's happening?", Mikey asked before sealing the door.

"My surveillance cameras were hacked and shut down, something doesn't feel..", Donnie was about to finish when Arianna called them over to the surveillance screens, one of the cameras was still functioning. The Foot ninjas were standing by a wall, "what're they doing doing?"April asked, Leo looked closely to see that their placing a sticky bomb on the wall, suddenly the heard loud beeping sound.

"Shit!"Raph yelled

"Watch out"Leo screamed before different sides of the hideout walls exploded.

Mikey and Donnie took cover, while Arianna pushed down April to shield her. Realizing that Raph was over them as well, she told April to hide out of sight before pushing him off. Foot ninjas started swarming in ,Leo and Arianna started taking them on at different angles.

She got a few trying come up behind Leo and Donnie, then unexpected one attacked her from the side. She was about to strike back when Raph got him,"what hell I had him!'", "Didn't look like it to me.'" He said while taking down two of them. She leaped over to strike down three coming toward them and turned at him"what's your problem, you've been on my ass recently and its pissng me off"she growled while knocking out one from behind.

"I'm just looking out for you, I don't want you getting hurt." He stated before catching one by his arm and swung him. She dodged a few attacks before surprise kicking em, "I never asked for your protection, if you haven't noticed I can handle own my shit, stick to handling yours",she snapped

When taking out two coming up behind her Raph got close to her in anger,"If you can save your own ass then you wouldn't be down here with us instead of living with that wonderful prick of a step dad of yours!'" He barked out in her face. Leo looked over while taking care of two foot ninja's,"guys nows not the time!'", he yelled over. "See Leo this is why we should've left her ass that night, been nothing but dead weight for us." He said out of impulsed anger. Arianna slapped him in the face making him more angry,"your a fucking ass hole!'" She screamed while pushing on him."stop it both of you" Leo hollered.

Before she could stop Raph nudge her off to hard, causing to hit her head first into the wall, she feel to her knees holding the back of her skull. Raph realized what he did,and Leo ran over to her"Raph, are you crazy, you could've hurt her!", Leo raised his voice

"Stay outta this Leo!" Raph warned, the Leo stormed over to him outraged.

"You need to control your damn temper,that was uncalled for!'" He barked, Raph got pissed and balled his fist

"I'm sick of you always telling me what to do!"he snapped before trying to hit him,but Leo dodged it making him hit a foot ninja instead.

They both were taken off guard , before being struck again Arianna took the ninjas out, helping Leo up and glared down at Raph,"You can save your own ass from now on, cause I'm sure as hell done doing it for you."she said with a choked voice before going through the hole in the wall.

Leo heard April in distress and tackled the ninja on top of her"Raph take April and get out of here, now!" He ordered. Raph took a second and took April into the tunnel escape. Halfway down something told him to stop. April looks back at him"Sh..what's wrong", she heave out, suddenly they heard Leo yell sensei"Damn it, no!", he yelled before running back, April tried keeping up behind him. When they got back the hallway structure leading to sensei's chamber partially collapsed, April heard Arianna scream and warned Raph. He rushed out the exploded entrance and saw a van speed off, her weapon was broken on the ground, he was about to go after them when April yelled for him.

He ran back to see her trying to remove ruble off splinter,"Sensei", he said leaping over to him and quickly moving the stuff off him.

"Sh..shredder must be stopped." He heaved out to Raph.

April looked at him in sympathy then at Raph, suddenly her cell phone screen glitched and viewed something. She remembered that Donnie installed a visual screen to see he does,

"Donnie..Donnie can you hear me.",April yelled into the phone.

"April ..they got us, we don't know where they're taking us." Donnie whispered trying not to be loud.

She saw in the corner left screen and saw Arianna kicking against the van doors,"Let's us out you fucking bastards!" She yelled. Leo told her to stop, then the shocking latch they stuck onto her triggered. They heard her scream out in pain , falling against Leo and her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Raph..you..gotta get us out of.."Donnie tried saying before the screen went blank. Raph banged his fist against the wall in anger, seeing how much pain she was in was agony.

April went over to him, they both turned to master splinter,"Let's go save my brothers",he said with determination


	18. Self harm for family

Leo woke up groaning in pain, slowly realizing he was binded dangling in the air. Mikey and Donnie soon woke up,"where the hell are we?",Donnie said trying to unbind himself. They heard someone coming toward them and saw two Foot ninjas carrying Arianna by her arms, Leo felt enraged seeing her beat up and weak.

"What did you do to her?!" he demanded then felt the shackles send electric bolts through him, fighting through the pain he snarled at them. Arianna's head tilted up to see hat they were doing and she tried to run over to him," Stop it, your hurting him!" she yelled then was back handed by one of the foot soldiers. Mikey became angered and started yelling at them also causing him to get shocked, she began to plead at them, " Please stop! You can do what ever to me just stop hurting them please!" a few tears began running down her face.

The soldiers looked at each other for a second and then a sly grid appeared on their faces, she was released from their grip and fell to her knees, "Alright if that's what you want then help them out of their shackles, there's the key lock to open them." One of them said dropping the key intent of her. Arianna looked at the guy then at Leo, hesitant she grabbed the key and stirred over toward him, when suddenly an electric voltage shocked down her body.

She screamed out while falling on one knee, looking back at the foot ninja she saw one of them holding a small trigger device to the shocker attached to her neck. "That fucking bastard!, ok ok I can take it.. I can take it for them."she tried mentally repeating to herself before running up again. By the time she made it to Leo the shocker turned on again making her fall on the bars under him.

"Arianna stop it their just getting a fucking sick kick out of this"Mikey said, she looked up and gave a sly smile trying to hide her pain. Using everything left she reached up to Leo's shackles and began unlocking it till the shock treatment hurt tens times worse. Arianna cried out in agony while trying to hold onto Leo , he watched the unbearable pain in her eyes as tears streamed down. Then she was pulled by the hair back to the floor, her body slumped to the ground still twiching a little.

"Well that was quiet a brave performance, so much for trying to be a hero huh?" One of them said while kneeling down to her with a amused smirk, she spat up and snarled at him,"Fuck you." She growled. Some of the other soldiers snickered and watched as the guy shook his head while wiping his face. Arianna saw the guy about the get up but didn't react quick to the hard kick to her stomach, the guy began saying cruel things while beating her, the rest of the men watched, some where smirking while others felt pity for her.

Leo and Donnie yelled for him to stop, Mikey closed his eyes to try not cry by seeing her getting beaten, Arianna heard their pleas before getting kicked in the face.

"Hey hey hey!, come on man that's enough, you made your point." One of the guys said while pulling him away from her, a few moments later when they left leaving her there. Leo heard Arianna groaning in pain while attempting to push herself up, when getting up on her knees she began coughing out blood.

"Ariannadon't try moving you'll only injure yourself more.", Donnie said in worry, she coughed whatever out left and crawled over to sit against the bar in front of them. She titled her head to see Leo looking at her with sadness and vengeance in his eyes, slowly while bearing the pain she touched his leg and smiled at him.

"Please Raph come and help us...we need you.",Mikey said softly but not enough to have her hear. Tears began running down with the thought of what she said to him, I'm soo sorry Raph, please don't abandon us"she thought to herself.


	19. Test Subject

Raphael was picking up the guys weapons to give to them when he would rescue them, April was figuring out where they could be held at and had an idea.

"We're going to need a ride" she said. Vern was busy making some food in the kitchen when his cell phone ringed with April's ringtone, "O'Neil!", Vern I need a favor from you, ","sure but can you tell me what first?", "I can't really talk right now meet me up behind the alleys." she didn't give him a chance to reply and hung up.

April was watching Raph trying to calm down,"Raph ...it's going to be okay.", and "The fuck you mean this is not Ok! Leo and they are going to be killed and Arianna... Damn it!" he yelled while pounding his fist into the brick wall. She waited for him to let off steam and walked over to pat his arm, "we'll save them, and nothing bad will happen to Arianna." she said.

It felt like tiny shots were being injected into her limbs when Arianna was shaken up to realize she was in the tubes that the guys were caged in, "Wh...the fuck is going on?!"She demanded, from a corner of her eye she saw someone looking at her. Her widen when seeing that it was Shredder without his metal armor samurai to protect his ass, they guys looked over at him with rage.

"I see you all are happy to see me. "He said with a sarcastic grin on his face, "Why the fuck are you doing this to us?!" he demanded with rage, Shredder starts walking over to them. "So you creatures are the ones who are getting in the way, how interesting." he said then turned his attention to Arianna.

"And this lovely little thing might be... Arianna?" her face cringed when he said her name, "How the hell do you know me?" she asked with a snarl," Mr. Sacks informed me that you're very close to the Turtles.", he said looking at her real closely. She heard Leo growl at him to back off, then noticed a huge tube in the middle of the room connecting to all of theirs.

"Master Shredder...is we ready to start extracting?" Karai asks coming up from the side of him, Arianna glared over at Karai who was staring at her with a pleasing smile

Shredder tilted he head back to the scientist and nodded for them to start the extraction, as soon as they pushed that button Arianna could hear the guys holding in their groans from feeling their blood being sucked out of their veins. Leo gripped his chain in pain and glared at shredder with deep rage, "And what...the hell do you plan to do with our blood?!" he asked in a demand growl.

Shredder gave his a amused smile then walked over to the huge tube being filled with their blood, Karai put in a injection needle and filled it up with the blood and then handing it to him.

"I'm very glad you asked that Leonardo, you see the plan I have for this pathetic city will need your blood in the after math. But sadly we haven't ever tested it on humans yet." He said glancing over at Arianna, her eyes widen when realizing what he was getting at.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" Mike growled when feeling the electric shock him through the chains, Shredder made his way over to Arianna, she tried to move away from him when he grabbed her by the top of her head and turned her head to the side in a rough manner.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" she yelled trying to move her legs to kick him away, Leo watched as he forcefully injected the needle into her neck and push the top of it down. For some reason it felt like an excruciating sharp pain was heating up inside her neck then began spreading throughout her veins and blood stream. She began crying out in agony when her eyes began hurting badly and tearing up, her body shook uncontrollably and thrashed back and forth against the tube walls.

Donnie and Mike could watch in horror as Lanina screamed in bloody murder while Shredder was watching her in a devilish smile, Leo tried with all his strength to break through his chains and save her.

"Wait till I get out these chains, I'm going to tears you into pieces!" He growled in determination, a hard probe to the stomach made him grunt out, looking down to see Karai holding Donnie's staff beside her with a grin.

"Best watch what you say to Shredder boy, might want to look at the situation you're in again."She said walking back away with a giggle.

Leo growled at her when the sound of Arianna's tube clanging stopped, he snapped his eyes over to see her body dangle and her head tilted back with eyes closed.

"Arianna? Arianna?" Mike said in a deeply worried tone, Donnie's body was becoming weak as to be Mike's. Leo was becoming light head but he tried to fight through it.

Arianna talk to me...Arianna please talk to me. "He said in a hoarse voice, his vision was becoming blurry and his mind was getting sleepy.

Shredder as the turtles were getting weaker by the second, before making his way back to the other room he stopped in front of Arianna. He reached out to grab her chin and brought her head up to look at him. Lightly he smacked her face to wake her back up, it took awhile till her eyes fluttered open in a weak manner. In an unremarkable surprise he grinned in very pleased way. Letting her chin go he watched as she slumped her head to the side of her shoulder.

"さあ、私たちは準備をする必要があります

So, watashitachiha junbi o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu" Shredder said while walking past her, Karai shook her head yes and followed behind him, but without taking a glance back at him. In a quiet gasp she caught a glimpsed of Lanina staring at her, but in a great surprise her eyes were glowing in a light green colure and an appeared to be reptilian.

Shredders voice hollered for her to hurry it along, in a quick pace she made her way over to him without taking her eyes of Arianna.

"Something tells me Shredder has plans for her. "she thought to herself, and it didn't feel right.


	20. progressing

Chapter still in progress.. will post until noticed. :}


	21. Love and Affections pt1

A few days passed after everything had happened, Arianna was at April's still recovering from her injuries. Leo and Donnie stopped by a few times to check up on her to make sure there wasn't anything wrong, Raph came by during the night while she was asleep. The feeling of self quilt filled his mind every time he saw her bandages on her arm and side. April told him they were almost done healing up, but that it hurt her to move around. He'd make sure to not wake her up while tenderly touching her head, sometimes she'd shift or say something in her sleep, he couldn't make out what she was saying but didn't bother worrying about it.

When it was close to the end of the week all four of them came by while April was done cooking dinner, Mikey was the first one to help himself while Leo and Donnie talked to April.

"How's she looking so far?", Leo asked

"She's actually healing up very well, I had Vernon help me remove the stitches in her shoulder and side. Other than that she's fully recovered.", she said

She saw Raph looking in the room where Arianna was,"How's he holding up at home?"she asked Leo in concern.

He looked back and sighed"Sometimes he doesn't sleep, always wanting to be out the house. But I know he's still upset about what happened."

Donnie went over to where Mikey was and tried stopping him from eating all the food, April smiled and thought of something.

"Why don't we go to the beach?", she insisted, they all looked at her.

"You know its already night out right?", Donnie pointed out

She rolled her eyes "Yes, but its great so no one can see you guys, plus you guys need a break to relax and have fun."

Leo thought for minute, before he could agree Mikey beat him to the punch,"Hell yea I'm down for some water action, just bring your bikini and we're set to go."he said excitedly

She shook her head and went to her room to grab her purse and bikini, before leaving through the front she went over to Raph still standing by Arianna's door.

Raph felt a hand touch his arm and looked to see April,they both looked to see Arianna still sleeping."We're heading to the beach, when she wakes up you guys can meet up with us,OK?"she said with a smile. He nodded in response, when waited till hearing the door close behind them he walked in the room.

Grabbing a seat by the bed he watched her sleeping face, she looked calm and peaceful. Seeing her well and safe made him happy, just knowing that she was in good hands. He wished she was awake so he could hold her in his arms, to kiss her and show how sorry he felt about what happened. Thinking about her holding him and feeling skin to skin contact made him groan a bit loud, he looked quickly to see if she woke up. Her body moved under the blankets but her eyes remained close, in relief he sighed quietly, staring at her his curiosity started to overwhelm him.

While trying not to make much noise he stood over her and slowly pulled the blanket off, revealing that she only had on her sports bra and panties. He turned away in heat of seeing that before looking back to see the wounds on her slightly fading away. Staring at her made his mind go crazy of what he wanted to do, her body was perfect in every detail, the girls that he'd see on TV were like skeleton stick figures, Arianna was toned, leaned and beautiful in every way possible.

He reached and softly rubbed the side of her face, surprising she leaned turned her head and kooed in his hand. He gulped back a groan and started leaning close to her face , he stopped and stared at her soft, bite able lips. When he was about to do something he opened his eyes to see Arianna looking up at him,"Are you gonna stare at me with your mouth drooling or kiss me?"she asked while giggling. He smiled and kissed her cheek, then she wrapped her arms around his necked and pulled him into a kiss.

They kissed for about five minutes before parting lips, both were panting and Arianna's cheeks were tinted red. They can both feel something heating between them, Raph tried pushing himself off the bed but felt her body clinging to his arm,feeling himself getting hard he tried to stay calm and collective.

"April said to meet up with them at the beach", he husked out, then felt her cling his arm more.

"Do we have to leave now, they'll wait for us there.", she stated before looking at him.

His heart flipped in his throat by looking at the expression she was giving him, the vibe between them was starting to heat up more and he knew that it'd be hard to control himself. He tried to come up with something until she started kissing his arm all the way up to his neck, making him groan and grip the end of the mattress.

"Its not smart to temp me, I'm afraid I'll hurt you." He managed to groan out, she stopped under his chin and rubbed her head against him while leading his hand under her.

"I know you won't do that,I trust you."she whispered to him

Raph felt his hand touch between her and realized how damp she was, his self desire had taken control and he pressed her to the bed. He attacked her lips and let his hands wander her body, while biting her bottom lip he removed his stuff and threw it across the room. The way his hands felt on her caused chills down her spine, he had trouble removing her sports bra till she stopped him,pointing to the front zipper on it. It was the kind of bra that girls with too much chest would wear, before unzipping it he looked up seeing her looking away being embarrassed.

Arianna felt the bra unzip and the air hit her skin, causing goosebumps to form. She tried covering but he pinned her arms down with one hand while the other rubbed her side and up to her breast. Making her moan and arch up against him, he smirked and leaned in her ear.

"Your fucking beautiful, shouldn't be afraid hide that from me."he growled after nipping her earlobe. He felt her body shutter and she whimpered, the need inside him was aching to take her but he knew that he had to stimulate her first, or else its be like hell for her.

With a clean grab he ripped off her panties,his eyes wandered up and down her body,admiring the moonlight kissing her skin through the window. Arianna looked up at him, feeling herself get more damp between her legs.

"R..Raph.",she whimpered trying to hide her pleading.

He knew she wanted it badly and smiled, "I know baby, just give me a minute.." he said while sliding his hand over and slipping inside her.

She yelped out in a soft cry, felling his finger slowly move around her while the other played with her sensitive bud. Hearing her moan and melt under him made his groin throb in agony, he knew she was almost stimulated enough but the reaction from her was irresistibly hot. When she felt him release her arms, she thought he left but then felt him go low on her. Before trying to say something she felt his mouth against her sensitive area, she gasped out and tried pushing his head away.

" .. that's ah..mean!."she whimpered while covering her eyes.

Raph chuckled at her self nervousness, bringing her closer to his lips he slip his tongue in her, causing to arch her back and cry out. Arianna felt her inner core begin to feel funny,like something was about to happen. Her head tilted back and placed her hands over his head.

"R..Raph stop..somet.. gOd.."she tried saying but couldn't form words.

Knowing what she's trying to say, he gave her a last stroke of his tongue before biting her clitirous. Feeling her legs shake and squeeze his head, her body shook after she climaxed and her vision blurred up. She panted while trying to collect her words to speak, Raph crawled up above her and had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Your..mean.",she managed to say with a pouted face

"I didn't get that insult earlier."he husked against her cheek

Couldn't wait any longer he kissed her deeply for distraction,she began feeling something move against her folds. When he held her waist she felt him move, suddenly something plunged into her and she cried out in pain while holding onto him.

Tears prickled down her face and she whimpered in pain, Raph leaned his head towards hers breathing heavy ,he stayed motionless letting her get used to his size. Trying to contain himself he stared down at her, seeing pain in her face, feeling bad.

"I know it hurts.. it'll stop I promise.." he said kissing her neck soothingly and rubbing her head

Whimpering in response she kissed him back to make the pain go away, he sensed her body calming down and looked to see the pain in her face start to fade. Before kissing her neck and collar bone he began to move slowly, trying to take it easy before going further. She felt amazing around him, his hands gripped her waist and he buried his face into her neck. She was moaning in unbelievable pleasure, not knowing that it'd feel this amazing, though the pain still lingered a little it was covered by his touch and kiss.

When he decided to move a little faster her cell phone buzzes on the desk beside the bed,she tried to grab it before Raph caught her wrist.

"Let it go to voice mail", he ordered before attacking her lips.

April heard her phone go to voicemail and hung up,realizing what that means she smiled to herself."so you finally maned up did ya Raph."She thought to herself.

"Aye did she answer?!" Mikey asked while floating in the water. She put her phone on the beach towel and sat down.

"ye..yea she said that she needs a swim suit so I told her to pick one from my room", she lied.

"Awesome, finally we get to see Arianna's killer bod in a bikini, not that yours isn't great too April.", he said with a save then Donnie flipped him over in surprise. She smiled and looked down at her phone, started texting something."Don't hurt her too much Raph don't need to have her leg limp because of you." She said playfully before sending a message.


	22. Love and Affections pt2

April's whole apartment space echoed with their moans and cries, Arianna's cell buzzed receiving a message but she was distracted with other things at the moment. Raph was kissing everything his mouth could reach while thrusting into her, her hands were roaming his neck to head while his were holding her waist and the bed post.

Looking up Arianna could see lust and gentleness in his eyes while stared down at her , making her heart melt. "Raph.."she gasped out when he thrusted in deeper. Raph growled at the way she said his name, he pressed body against her not enough to crush her and started nipping her skin.

She could feel his teeth leaving love bites on her chest and shoulder, when doing that he could feel her clamping tighter around his rod. Her body arched up to him in need of more, with a groan he turned both of them over so she was sitting on him while he leaned against the post

In the moonlight her skin and hair glisseled, and lips were swollen from him kissing so rough. Removing a strand of hair from her eyes he stared into them, rubbing his hands along her back he brought his head to her chest.

"You know how long I've wanted this?"he asked in a rasped voice

She looked down at him,not knowing how to answer. Raph moved her body a little making her gasp and buck her hips, looking into her pleading face he gave her what she asked. He wrapped his arms around her and buck his hips into hers, soon after trying match with his they both moved in same motion. Arianna's mind and body were in deep ecstasy, feeling him inside made every cell in her body scream out. His hands grip her behind and she felt him speeding up, holding onto him for dear life. Suddenly feeling the build up in her groin started forming again.

"Go..d! , Raph i,'m go. Gonna!",she managed to moan out.

He looked up to see her face in need of release," ngh .me too.. I lo...fuck!" ,he grunted out trying to finish what he was about to say. Feeling himself getting close he also felt her walls tightening, she knew what he's trying to say and kissed his lips.

" I..love you too!", she cried while feeling herself and him climax together. He held onto her tight for a while till feeling his body relax, they were both breathing heavy and coated in sweat. Arianna felt Raph pull her away so they could look at each other, her face was flushed while his was exhausted but relaxed. He watched her smile and leaned his head toward hers.

"I meant what I said.. hear me?", he said catching his breath.

"I know.. I did too", she said while looking into his eyes. They both laughed a little and kissed in embrace. Before things heated back up her cell phone rang, in a groan of irritation he reached and handed it to her. She took it and read the message, when reading it her face got a little red and she got up quickly to go in April's room.

"Where's the fire at?"he questioned in sarcasm while getting up.

" April said to get down there or she'll have Mikey come get us!" She warned

That getting his attention he put back on his stuff before walking out the room, she was standing by the window already dressed.

"Damn you take forever to get ready",she teased, he grinned at her while going down the fire escape.

It took them ten minutes to get there, April was standing by the water while the guys were floating around and talking. " Hell bout time you showed up!"Leo hollered at them. Arianna walked over to April while Raph ran over to the guys gaining up on Mikey. April looked over at them then to Arianna giving her a raised eyebrow and quirked smile,"So what took you two so long?" She asked questionably.

Arianna avoided her stare and went over to the beach towel," we had trouble finding my cell.", she lied.

Not buying it April went over to her and started removing her jacket,"Why didn't you go in the water yet?', Arianna asked her.

"I was waiting for you to get here so I don't have to be alone with these guys, how long did you guys go at it?' She asked in irritation. Arianna got red ,avoiding the question then started undressing as well. Her jacket came off first soon after her shoes an pants, April was done sliding off her pants and stared up at her chest.

"whoa.. I'm jealous..",she said while feeling her own chest. Arianna looked at her weird and folded her stuff on the towel,"what are talking about?', she said a little embarrassed.

" Girl your body is freaking incredible and those things are enormous.. let me guess...double D's" she asked.

"No...C's and their not even that great your body is good too so don.."she wasn't able to finish when she felt April's hand grope her boob. With shriek she tried running away but April laughed and clung onto her,"come on let me fell, I need to make sure there not fake!' She said jokingly. They both fell in the sand and laughed while tangling around, the guys just stared at them in confused and turned on faces.

"Care to explain these bites on your chest and shoulder?" April said pointing to them, Arianna couldn't help but smile and hugged her close.

"Dude what if they kissed right now?", Mikey said in a serious thought

Three of them thought about that and shook their head in agreement, soon after they were done April and Arianna went into the water. They could feel the guys eyes on them and decided to mess with their heads, acting April put her hands on Arianna's waist and spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"Arianna your so beautiful, I wish I was the lucky guy who has you to hold at night."she said winking at her to reply.

Mickey , Don, and Leo watched in anticipattion , Raph knew what they were up to but just watched to see if they'll really do something.

"April thank you for such kind words, and I know my fella is very happy to have me.", she said while glancing over at Raph. She wrapped her hand on April's shoulders and stared at him before talking," And I'm sure he's more than willing to share me with you.", she said and kissed April deeply. They both heard the guys in the back groaning in satisfaction, not able to hold it in they stopped and looked back them while giggling. Her face blushed real red, and April hugged her by how innocent she looked.

"I called that guys, Donnie you should've recorded it for memories." Mikey said, then Raph pushed him under water. Arianna looked at him and smiled big, he looked back grinning big. She felt his eyes staring directly at her, admiring the way she looks in the water.

"We're not done discussing about how late you two were."April whispered to her, ruining the sweet moment of their deep eye contact. Then Arianna splashed her unexpectedly before running away and swim toward the guys, April soon followed and they all splashed each other.


	23. Inflicted Pain

Three days passed after that unbelievable night, the guys didn't find out about it till they all came back to April's place, Arianna tried to keep them from the room she stayed in when they saw how the bed was. April was mad for a sort second till getting over it, Raph didn't seem to be ashamed about what happened,actually he was a bit ambitious about how good it was. It was a little embarrassing for her having them know about it,though they didn't seem bothered at all, everything seemed to go back to normally when coming back home.

But something felt strange with Arianna, like her body felt weird and she couldn't figure out why, was it because of something she did during training or what happened the other night. She talked to April about it and she advised her to take a break from having sex again, she was okay with doing that but knew Raph would have a problem. Whenever her and him came close together her inside would hurt, making her brush away or avoided his touches. It was mostly like that everyday, Leo began to notice her strange behavior and asked if shes alright. She assured him that everything's okay and that it's just bad cramps, he wasn't sure to believe her or not.

Everyone else seemed to be unaware how much pain she was felling, but it was better that way because she didn't want them to worry. One night it was storming really bad ,Arianna and Raph were left alone when the guys decided to go over to April's, she was in the training room when he came up from behind while she was stretching.

"Hey."he said while wrapping his arms around her waist, she stopped and put her hands on his.

"Hey, where the guys at,thought you'd be messing around with them."she said

"Naw, they went over to April's for a while, guess its just me and you. Have anything in mind?"he asked leaning into her neck and roaming his hands. She started to feel discomfort and pulled his arms off.

"I'm not in the mood right now OK...sorry I need a shower."she said while leaving him standing alone in there.

She shut her bathroom door and leaned against it, feeling bad for leaving him dumbfounded but something felt wrong if she'd let him continue doing it. While trying to configure with thoughts she turned on the shower and started undressing, the water felt refreshing hitting down on her. Slowly she began washing her hair then body, when she washed lower region it hurt so much, she bite her lip from crying out. Trying to figure out what she remembered the night they did it when he went inside, it felt like he might of ripped her a bit. Getting her mind off it she turned on the cold water to shake the feeling away, when all of a sudden she was pressed against the wall.

Knowing it was Raph behind her"What are you doing Raph", she asked irritated, then she felt his hand grab her hair and pull it back. He placed his head beside hers,"What's up with you lately, ever since we fucked it feels like your not comfortable around me.",she didn't like the way he used her first experience as just fucking.

"Don't call it that, and I'm not acting strange.",she said before he pressed more onto her,"Raph your hurting me!",crying out. The Raph covered her eyes before lifting and carrying her out the shower, Arianna couldn't see when she felt him putting her on the bed. He held her body down while she tried struggling away from him,"There's something your not being honest about Arianna, you better tell me."he warned in her ear.

Arianna stayed silent not wanting to answer him,not able to see what he's doing she suddenly felt him kissing her neck and rubbing her thighs." Raph stop it..I'm not alright with said getting nervous about him not listening. Raph wanted to know why she's been like this every time their alone and if this was the only way of making her talk so be it,he kept her eyes covered when he began feeling her more.

"Raph stop it!, we can't do this..",she tried to say until she felt him about to slid inside her. Before he got a chance to get his head in she shook her head and bite down on his hand, when he let go of her she flipped him off the bed and ran back into the bathroom locking it. He got up off the bed going over to the door, he could hear her whimpering in pain,then looked down at the floor to see blood droplets leading off the bed."Arianna..Arianna open the door..please let me see what's wrong!",he pleaded in fear of damaging her.

When he heard her go silent he became extremely worried,breaking down the door and she was gone. Seeing the secret escape door opened"Damn it!"he yelled before running out her room and out the lair.

Arianna was down running down the side walk in the rain, the pain in her from was becoming more painful to bear. Tears were streaming down her face of trying to cope with it till she reached April's place, when she made it to her apartment she buzzed the ringer a million times until it ringed open. April complained about taking a chill pill when she opened the door to see Arianna in pain,"Arianna what's wrong!."she asked in worry. "My inside..it..it hurts!"she cried out holding onto her tightly in pain. Leo and them went over to her when April asked to place Arianna in her room,when April asked all of them to step out until Raph came in through the window completely soaked.

He saw Arianna in so much pain his heart stopped,"Arianna please tell me I'm,", he tried going over to her but was stopped by April"Raph I understand how sorry you are but you need to leave her alone right now please",she insisted trying not to sound pissed. "Fuck you I need to make sure she's alright!"he snapped at her then Leo and Mikey grabbed him before things got ugly. He fought them while being pulled out the room, when right before April closed the door him and Arianna made eye contact, and he knew that he fucked up.

It was till after two hours April came out the room calling Leo over, they called quietly then looked over at Raph, when they were done Leo called him over. In a huff he walked over to them, trying not to show any emotions. "What the hell happen at the lair Raph.", "It was an accident, I was trying.."he tried explaining.

Then Leo grabbed ahold of him and pinned him to the wall"Don't fucking bullshit me Raph, she was crying in pain and bleeding bad what the hell happened!"he yelled in rage. April grabbed his arm"Leo stop doing this won't help..please"she asked in fear of him killing Raph, he stared at him with anger and pushed himself off, cursing under his breath he went over to Donnie and Mike to calm down. Raph felt a sob rising in his throat but choked it down, April sensed how awful he feels and wrapped her arm around him letting him into the room.

When she closed the door behind her he saw Arianna laying in the bed facing towards the wall. He hesitated to walk toward her , when he reached were she was looking he saw her crying and wrapping her arms around a pillow. His heart broke in half seeing her in agony, kneeling over to her he rubbed her face soothingly and placed his forehead onto her"I'm so sorry Arianna, I didn't mean to hurt you...please don't hate me."he pleaded in a choked up voice. Arianna stared I to his eyes and knew how angry he was with himself, she wanted to let him know that she forgives and loves him but remembered what April told her to say.

"We need a break",she said in a dishearted voice, his face became more sad and he hugged onto her gently,"Arianna please I know I fucked up and I'm sorry, you can have Leo and them beat my ass for how much pain your in just please don't do this!"he began crying. Arianna's heart began acheing from hearing him, trying to hold herself together"Please don't make it harder for me...Please Raph"she sobbed out. In a second he pulled himself away and went out the window, leaving her alone in the room. A minute later April came in hearing her sobbing into the pillow, she went over to hold her in her arms.

Raph ran as far as he could and reached over a tall building roof, the pain he was feeling built up inside his chest was slipping out, before even trying to move he fell to his knees and clenched on his head. Remembering her happy face from that day and now in unimaginable pain made his tears stream down uncontrollably, he cursed at himself repeatedly while sobbing out onto the ground.


	24. Progressing soo slow

Chapter still in progress.. will post until noticed. :}


	25. continueing to progress

Chapter still in progress.. will post until noticed. :}


	26. Mating Season

Hope you guys love this chapter, a song will be playing over Ralph and Arianna's love scene. "Sex ain't better than love",by Trey Songs it matches along perfectly. Anyway read and love it.:-)

Three months passed after that night Arianna and Raph shared, she could feel his touches still linger on her skin. It was a quiet night, nothing big happening so no reason but to relax and do some things to kill time. Arianna was doing chin ups when the door lair started banging, she walked over and pressed the camera pad, seeing that it was April. Letting her in she grabbed a hand towel and wiped the sweat off her ,"Hey..thought I'd come by to hang for a sec." She said

"No problem, I'm was about done training anyway ."she stated before sipping her water

April looked around and noticed the turtles were missing" where the guys at, paroling again?"she asked. "No in their rooms.",she said.

"Oh OK, I'll tell them they can join us because I brought a kinect game we could all play"April said while walking pass her, but was stopped by Arianna grabbing her arm.

"That's not a good idea right now.",she stated, April looked at her funny.

"Why what's wrong, are they sick or something?", Arianna let go of her and shifted from leg to leg"You can say that..."she said with a light blush to her face.

Faintly April heard something, almost like a groan,"what was that?"she asked,"nothing..hey why don't we play that thing you brought"she said sounding very suspicious

" Come on Arianna what's going on, no forget it I'll go ask Leo"she said while going toward the hall. Arianna leaped over and got in front of her from going any further,"No you can't." she stated. April tried getting passed her but was pushed to the other direction"Seriously what's wrong are they mad or something...why are there locks on their doors."she asked pointing out the locks.

Arianna sighed "they're there for a good reason because... its "mumbling"", "I'm sorry what was that I couldn't,". "Its mating season", she blurted out with a red face, April made a "O" expression and tried not to giggle,"How long have they been like that?"she asked while a laugh slipped

"For about almost a month in a half" she said while walking over to the TV.

"Whoa seriously... is that why you haven't invited me back here?"she stated, Arianna gave a small guilty smile. April flopped on the couch and stared at the ceiling"Geez, so what have you been doing when coming back from hanging out.", "I do what I always do, train, meditation, listen to music , eat, bath and sleep. Though I have to sleep with my head phones in"she complained.

"Why,do they keep you up at night?",April asked with a smirk, Arianna slunked her head and blushed red.

Leo was in meditation trying to keep his urges contained when his laptop started bleeping, he glanced over to see a video request from Donnie. Grunting in irritation he pressed it"what do you want?"he asked annoyed. Donnie adjusted his video camera,"I hear April outside."he stated

"Yea I know, that's good Arianna needs someone to keep her occupied and not have to deal with us."he stated, thinking about her made a chill sensation run through him. He shook his head trying to calm down himself.

"You guys talking about April huh?"Mikey soon appeared in the video chat.

"Mikey what the hell do you want?"Leo asked annoyed

" I need someone to talk to man , been sitting in here for almost two freaking months, I'm about to lose it!"he stated shaking his head. Donnie laughed at him and rubbed the back of his skull,"we understand Mikey but you know why we have to be contained like this."he pointed out.

Raph soon appeared too"what are you blue balls talking about"he asked with a snicker, "You have no right to talk Raph your stuck in containment too."Mikey stated

"Aye at least I got to do something before this."he said with a cheeky grin. "Yea that was 3 months ago bro, and from what I recall you begged Arianna to let you out but she was too afraid."Donnie said with a laugh. Raph flipped him off through his camera, suddenly they all heard the girls voices.

"Damn I wish we could see what they were doing", Mikey groaned. Donnie gave them a big grin"Actually we can, I set up surveillance cameras inside the lair for security",he said

All three of them stared dead at him"And your telling us this now?!"Leo yelled. Raph shook his head,"Well what the fuck are you waiting for ,let's see what there doing"Mikey said eageredly . Donnie typed in something then a screen pop up in all their laptops viewing April and Arianna. "Nice, this why I'm proud your a nerd Donnie"Mikey said proudly

April was hooking up her kinect to their Xbox one,"So how are you and Raph doing",she asked curious to know. Arianna played with her fingers"Its been good, he's more open and expressive to me. Though sometimes he's a prick, he makes up for me with hugs and kind words"she said with a smile.

Donnie and Mikey snickered"awe Raph your so sweet.",They said jokingly'"Shove it up both your asses."he growled. "Speaking of asses, damn ..I never noticed Arianna had a nice one."Mikey said with a drool.

Raph got a little irked by him saying that but was distracted by staring at her, its been four long painful months since they last touched, the need inside was killing him.

"How was it that night, you never told me what happened. So spill it",April pleaded. Arianna's face heated up,"Its kind of embarrassing to speak about.", "No its not, let me start was it incredible, like every inch of your body and insides were crying out in pure absolute pleasure"she said then saw Arianna's expression

"Did I get it?"she asked with a grin,"pretty much yes",Arianna said with a shy smile. April shrieked and tackle hugged her" Awe my little dominicana had her amazing first experience", she cheered while squeezing her close.

"Shut up they'll hear us."she warned, "oh come on its not like they can see us, speaking of them have you and Raph tried doing it again."she asked

"No, especially not when he's like this right now."Arianna said while turning on the game system."oh come on he can't be that bad, plus wouldn't it me fun while in this state.".April asked

Arianna thought about it for a second and shook her head from bad thoughts"No it wouldn't, he'd tear me in half. And the first time it really hurt."she whined

Raph couldn't help but chuckle,"Bro record it when you guys do it again"Mikey insisted,"Dude, seriously what's wrong with you?"Donnie questioned him,"Come on Donnie you'd do the same if it was her or April.",he tried to come up with comeback but had nothing.

"It hurt that bad huh?'April asked, "well yea,but..it started feeling good. The way he kissed me and told me it'll get better,he was gentle through out it. Then it started getting intense and ..wow!."she said with a huge smile and red cheeks. April laughed and patted her back"He was that huge ..lucky bastard.", "April!"Arianna shrieked and nudged her arm hard, they both laughed.

The guys just stared at them with bugged eyes, Mikey went off video saying he's going to "sleep", soon did Donnie then Leo saying he's losing connection. Raph was the last one off,he just watched April and her play this game called Just Dance 2014. April looked silly dancing to the movements,Arianna on the other hand was incredible to watch. The way her body swayed and moved to the music made him more turned on than he already was. After about ten minutes of dancing Arianna and April were getting sweaty, suddenly they both removed their shirts, April had a tank top underneath while Arianna had only her sports bra. This made Raph brain fry, torturing him even more.

About an hour later they both stopped, out of breath and sweaty."That was fun, I never knew you could dance"April said ,"yea..I practiced sometimes when the guys aren't around...oh actually I have this track I listen to while dancing"she stated while running to the stereo and flipping to her play list.

Music started playing, "Bailando," by Enrique , Arianna smiled and closed her eyes listening to the rythem of it.

"Oh I love this song, he's so fine."April said with a sigh,"I know"Arianna said referring to someone else. Suddenly her hips started swaying to the music, then her and April started singing to the lyrics.

"(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)

Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vacío

Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)

Ese fuego por dentro me va enloqueciendo

Me va saturando"

April started dancing along, swaying her body towards Arianna. It was very seductive looking, Ralph's lower body throbbed in deep desire. Just staring at how she looked made want to break down that door to hold onto her. About half hour later they got done eating and April said goodbye, Arianna washed whatever dish they used and heated up some microwave pizza for the guys. When finished she put them on a plate, then went over to there doors and slid their food through the hatch underneath the doors. They all said thank you, Raph was the last one to hand over to.

"Hey,I knew you were getting tired of pizza, so I made you a sandwich, just the way you like it right?'' She said after sliding it under. She didn't hear him answer or take the food, feeling somewhat sorry she sat against the door. Suddenly a funny memory came to mind, "aye, remember that time Mikey got scared I was gonna kill him because I caught him trying to peep at me. I wanted to beat his ass, but that face he was making was too much."she started laughing hysterically. Raph remembered that,seeing the look on both their faces was priceless, then he started laughing.

A few minutes passed by, Arianna started to dooze off. Yawning she was about to get up but before realizing that Raph still didn't eat, he was being difficult with her, not understanding that this is for good reasons. Even though she thought at times would it be that controllable since they already done it,even though it was only once. She thought very hard about this theory, finally making a decision she leaned her ear on the door, hearing him snoring.

With Shakey hands she unlocked the door, taking a deep breath and opened it quietly. The lights were dim enough for her to see him sleeping, after closing the door behind then she lightly walked over to him. Her heart was beating out her chest, not wondering if he'd wake up and attack her. Slowly she sat beside him , observing if he's really sleeping. His eyes were closed, and his body seemed calmed,feeling a bit of relief.

Arianna remembered the first time they experienced the hormonal stage of mating season, her and Raph were both training with Splinter when out of no where he tackled her to the ground. She felt him grip her arm and breathed her scent, before he could anything more sensei grabbed him off her and told her she needed to stay away for how ever long their in this state. When coming back it got very uncomfortable between them, he'd keep his distance from her when passing by. It lasted up till about a year and he started to slowly get closer, that always come to her mind during this time of year. She wondered why he breathed her scent in such desperation, did she smell funny or gross?

Getting back from her thoughts she lightly placed her hands on him, he shifted a little making her heart race out of nervousness. She knew deep down that if he did attack that it's not under his control, its an animal instinct. To have a sex drive so strong it takes over your mind and make you lose control, wanting to test her trust in him she shook him a little, waking him up.

Raph slowly opened his eyes seeing Arianna sitting near him, he shot up quick and backed away from her."what the hell are you doing in here Arianna?",he growled out. He could see her body chill with goosebumps and her chest breathing nervously,"I know its not safe for me being near you now, but you don't scare me Raph, I know you can control this impulse."she said with a Shakey voice of fear. She reached over to touch his hand and he grabbed it tight then pulled her close, they stood still staring at each other. His body was going crazy from the need for her, he saw as she closed her eyes tight and started shaking.

'If its to hard for you I understand, "gulp" so ..please be gentle." She said nervously

Raph held onto her hand tight while trying to contain his urge, the look of fear on her face made him sad,knowing even though she's afraid it won't mean that she doesn't care deeply for him. With a deep breath he slowly touched her face, she shook a little until he started caressing gently. Arianna her eyes to his face in discomfort, hesitantly she to touch his face.

"Don't..please",he pleaded, but she ignored him and scoot up close to him. He could feel his heart coming up his throat, her touches felt like electricity to his skin. Suddenly he grabbed her waist and pulled her close while burying his face into her stomach, Arianna was a little scared but felt him only clinging onto her. He tried not to bring her right onto him, embarrassed that she'll feel how erected he is right now. She smiled a little to herself, then caressed his head with her finger tips.

"What are you thinking about right now?"she asked, his arms squeezed around her and he breathed in her desirable scent."Do you really want to know?"he questioned with lust in his voice. He could hear her heart through her chest,"Yes, because I know that your thinking of me in that way, and I don't mind",she said being honest. Raph looked to see her beauty showing how much she feels about him, beginning to slightly calm down he pulled her in for a kiss.

It was a peek before she gently started kissing more, his impulse slipped a little and he kissed a bit rough while clenching her waist. Arianna softly moaned, letting her hands wander from his chest to stomach,when she went further down something warm and stiff touched her fingers.

Arianna was about to move her hand away when Raph grabbed and wrapped her hand around him, she could feel him throbbing in her hand. "Raph.. I don't know..",she was saying before he went behind her yoga pants and slide his hand over to her sensitive area,rubbing her before slipping his finger in.

"Just help me out..please Arianna...please",he rasped out before holding her hand along him and started stroking himself. She felt her face heating up like crazy,then felt him start pumping his finger inside her. Raph heard her whine and buried her head on his shoulder, he could feel her dripping in his hand. She clinged his arm with her other hand, feeling his breath against her ear.

When he helped her speedup her hands so did his fingers started too,her legs where shaking almost about to give out,she could feel him pulsing hard around her hand."Arianna.." he groaned out clenching her hand, she felt herself close to the edge too."I know...Raph.",she gasped feeling him twist her clit, suddenly feeling herself let go and legs give out.

After feeling him release they both panted in heat, Arianna could still feel him alive in her hand. Raph stared up into her eyes seeing how much she wanted him,he rubbed the back of neck and put his face close to hers. "You know I can't control myself if we do this..just leave..", she shushed him from talking anymore,"I don't care...as long its you."she said meaning every word.

There was a brief silence when Raph gripped the front of her yoga pants and teared them down the middle ,she shivered feeling his intensity heating off him. Willingly she let him hoist her up over his waist, staring into his eyes she felt him positioning against her entrance. Raph felt her arms wrap around his neck,after kissing him lovingly she gave a nod stating its okay.

His hands gripped her waist trying to slowly push her down onto him, but the drive impulse slipped and he rammed inside her. Arianna gasped out in a cry, her arms tightened around his neck as she could feel her inside almost tear apart. Raph looked down seeing her bleed , pulling her head back and saw tears prickling out her eyes. "Arianna I'm soo sorry...I couldn't..",Raph its alright...its just a sting I'm okay." She winced with a smile. Feeling bad he hugged her while kissing her neck to lips,she sensed he felt bad and tried soothing her pain away.

After using his will power to make sure the pain seceded he began moving his hips into hers,she whimpered a little until the pain turned in pure pleasure. It started off gentle then turned a little rough, their breathing became loud and heavy. Arianna held onto the edge of his shell and rubbed his head, she whispered something into his ear causing him to pin her to the bed.

Raph pushed himself back in while holding her arms down, he watched as she arched her back and gasped in pleasure. Leaning his head into her ear he began thrusting faster,"That day when i tackeled you, i couldnt help but smell your sweet scent. it still lingers when we're together,and I think about you every year im caged in here, always you.."he groaned out before attacking her lips savagely.

Arianna could feel him penetrating her insides,it was incredible that her mind was going crazy. Pulling away from the kiss Raph watched as she tried biting her lips, so he started nipping her neck to break her silence.

"Raph stop.. they'll hear me", she whispered in plea, he smirked and caressed her highs to hip."Let them hear you, knowing that your mine" he husked into her neck. His touches became more rough and she could tell he was close to pop, Arianna reached up to caress his face , he closed his eyes at her gently touch and leaned more into her while gripping the edge of the bed.

"I love you... Arianna... always loved you" he panted out in need, she felt her heart stop hearing him say that. Tears began falling down and she held herself close to him,"M..Me too..",she softly whimpered back


	27. Not fully progressed

Chapter still in progress.. will post until noticed. :}


	28. Mega heat wave

New York was under one of the hottest summer heat waves in August, it felt like the sun was cooking up the whole city. Most of the citizens had their a/c breakdown on them because of the heat,sadly the turles and Arianna were in the same problem as them. They say cool air comes from the ground and heat rises up, it felt nothing like that down here.

Mikey and Raph were sitting on the couch sweating their shells off, Donnie was at the table trying to fix the A/c box but it'd spark in his face everytime.

"God damn its fucking hot!",Raph whined

"DudeI know, feels like I'm melting to this couch,Donnie please fix that fucking thing."Mikey pleaded. Donnie hollered back at him before getting shocked, curing he threw the screw drive and slumped against the table.

Leo came out of the bathroom trying to cool down but even the water was warm, they were all dying from the heat inside the lair. Raph was groaning in agony till Arianna came out from her room, she onlyhad on her sports bra and pantie briefs.

All the guys had their eyes on her while she went over to the freezer, she grabbed acouple of ice cubes and put it in a cup. Then she turned her head slightly and noticed them all staring, "what..is there something on me?" she asked while checking herself. The way her toned, leaned,fine body looked all sweat like made them have chills down their backs.

"No, we're just thinking that you'll over heat with what you still have on."Mikey said with a cheeky smile. Arianna shook her head before walking over to them and poping a squat on the couch arm next to Raph.

Raph Stare up and down her body, admiring her shiny mocha skin to her thighs and..Then she flicked his forehead,"oops thought there was something wrong with your face."she said with a smirk. He gave her a nudge on the leg,"so how are we gonna survive this shitty heat?" Donnie asked

"well April invited me to her beach house for the weekend, I could see if you guys can tag along.",Arianna insisted while rubbing the ice cube on her neck.

All of them looked at her,"She invited you, but not us?"Mikey said Dishearted. She gave him a look,"Its not like i asked her to come,its just gonna be us out there were its private and isolated.

This got Raph very interested, all of them huddled over and decided on it."We'll tag along with you guys,for safety reasons."leo stated. Arianna sucked on the ice cube and rolled her eyes, getting up to walk back to the room.

"We leave in an hour so pack whatever your bringig and put it in the van. Oh and raph..".Before she went in the room she turned around looking just at him,"Don't get any ideas in that perveted mind of your, or else..",she grabbed a big ice cube and crushed it in her mouth with a devilish smile then went in herroom. Raph got little chills going to his groin, afraid of what she means to crush.

When everyone was done loading their stuff in the van,Arianna called April letting her know their coming too. They all got in the van waiting for the secret garage to open an drove off toward Aprils beach house. It would take them about half hour to get their, while looking in the rear view mirror she could see raph giving her that sexy smirk he always gives. Good things the Vans window was dark tinted so no one could see them through the front,back and sides.

Its been since the end of March when her and Raph last had sex during the "Mating Season", April advised her that once you've had sex make him and yourself wait a few months to do about that its way more pleasureable since the need will be building up that long. She was pulled out from her daydream fantazies when her phone ringed, knowing not to be on the phone while driving she hooked it up to the van speakers and pressed answer.

"Hey April were about 10 minutes away."she said while looking ahead.

"Oh great can't wait to see you guys..wait am I on speaker?"april asked,"yea i can't be on my cell while im driving.", "Your such a goodie two shoes, well hey guys."april said cheerfully. They all yelled "Hey","So April,Arianna told us where your beach house is at no one is around for us to be seen, am i correct."Donnie asked. "Yes Donnie its completely safe no one is near me within about 6 mile radius."April stated, Mikey and Donnie hi fived excitedly.

"April tell me why this girl is being unaffectionate towards me for the past almost six months?" Raph asked while looking over at Arianna, she gave him a fake sad face.

"OOh come on Raph You know i can't spoil the sup..","OK!",Arianna said while taking the phone off speaker and putting it to her ear. Raph could hear her saying something fast in spanish,"Aye whatever happened to no phone while driving chica."April asked with a giggle

"I don't want him to know about it till sunday night, your the one who found the place and gave me that idea."she whispered into the phone."Im sorry girl, hey your welcome by the way, do you know how hard it is to swim ten feet under water while tryig to bring stuff for both of you guys. Hopefully its worth the trouble i bet Raph's going blue balls by know." saying that made Ariannas face turn red,"We'll see you there!"she said before hanging up.

April was chilling on her bed watching t.v when the front door knocked, smiling excidetly she jumped out of bed and ran out the room. She was halfway the down the stairs when seeing Arianna and them were chilling in the living room,April glared at her"How'd you get in here?". Arianna shook the spare key she kept underneath the outside mat,"You should find a better hiding spot for this you know." Arianna said with a smile.

After April told the guys where to put their stuff she stole Arianna and ran up to her room,when shutting the door she looked at her"So how's it been, you know not being able to do it with Raph.", Arianna gave a contorted look and put a pillow over her face screaming. April chuckled going over to her,"Its alright, just wait till sunday..it'll be worth the wait."She said with honesty. Arianna glanced over at her"You know Donnie's into you right?" April looked at her and blushed alittle,"R..Really, well he's kindof smart, goodlooking in a sortof ..did he tell you that?"she asked eager to kNow.

Arianna smiled"No it's just obvious the way he looks at you, i think you two should hit it off."she insisted,April smiled bright "Alright , but i don't wanna be the first one to make a move, can you give him a hint for me?"she asked. Thinking for a second Arianna got up"Sure I'll help by the way I owe you right?",Aprilwinked and thanked her. Arianna was about to head off till she decided to mess with her head,"Aye maybe after me and Raph are done with the suprise you and Donnie could use it when we leave."saying with a giggle,April gasped and threw a pillow at her.


	29. Bad nightmare

At around a quarter to three everyone was situated to where the're all sleeping, Donnie and Leo has the guest room downstairs, Mikey and Raph have the on down the hall from them. And for Arianna she'll be bunking with April in her master bedroom, therewas alot of complaining coming from Raph about that.

"Why can't we sleep in the same room together? I can throw out Mikey and he can sleep on the couch."Raph insisted."Aye not cool man!",Mikey hollered out in the room.

Arianna gave him a fake pitty pout,"Oh im soo sorry, but i can see through that mask of yours Raph".She said with a raised finger to his bandana.

He grabed her hand pulling her close,"Come on doll,I miss being close to you,and don't act like you don't miss it too."he said with a smirk while wrapping his arms around her. She couldn't help but smile,"Yea I do"saying with a blush,taking that as a chance he leaned in to kiss her.

Arianna waited till he was close enough and bite down on his bottom lip, he groaned alittle in both pain and amusement.

"You know this is just getting me more turned on"he mummbled between her lips,she grinned her teeth together alittle then let go,he could feel her teeth marks in his mouth. She licked her teeth at him with a smile,"Don't call me doll,..or you won't get any"love from me."she threatened while getting out his grip and walked away.

When reaching downstairs she saw Donnie sitting alone on the couch, taking the opportunity she went over to him,"Hey bro, mind if I sit?"she asked.

"No problem, I was just flipping through channels."he said. She watched as he went through different stations till deciding a move station,"So iI talked to April, she seems to be interested."she said out of the blue. then saw Don's expression

"Really..well what else did she say?"he asked eagerdly to know,she smiled and crossed her arms."Your gonna have to find out for yourself, just know that she likes you."she said.

everyone else soon joined in watching the movie with them, it was "Springbreakers". Ariaan got abit uncomfortable at some of the scenes,Raph would glance over and see her looking away at the parts, it made him smile knowing that she still acts somewhat of a little girl. At halfway of the movie April paused it,"Hey guys,wanna do karaoke?"She asked

"Sure sounds good to me."Leo said,then Mikey and Donnie agreed. Raph and Arianna stayed quiet,he wasn't the singing type of guy, and she only sang to herself when no one was around. April got her karaoke game ready, handing the mic to Donnie,"You can go first."she said to him.

Donnie stared at her then at everyone else,"umm i can't sing that well..beside you should go first."he insisted,"Fine if your a wuss then i'll go."Mikey said grabbing the mic. April grabbed her control and scrolled through the music options,"Oh that one!"Mikey pointed out,"Yeah" by usher. All the guys looked at him"Really MIkey, what do you know about this song?'april asked,"Aye i know plenty about this, just listena nd be amazed!"he said seriously.

Arianna listened to him singing to the lyrics, he wasn't that bad at it,though some times the guys would make him laugh alittle during the song. When he was finished Leo went next,knowing him he picked a that suited him well,"Eye of the tiger", Arianna couldnt help but hold in her laugh by how funny it was.

Soon Donnie went next then April was last, everyone else looked at Raph and Arianna,"Come on guys, its next for one of you two."Mikey said with a smile. RAph gave him a smugged look,sighing nervousy Arianna grabbed the mic from April"I'll pick the song."she said scrolling through the listing. A couple weren't appealing till she came across the perfect one,"April you'r singing this one with me."she said looking over at her. she would ask Raph to because it'll be nice,but he's not the singing duet type.

When Arianna pressed the controler to the song April squeeled,"Oh I love this song!" saying with joy. Raph and the guys looked at her funny,the song she chose was "Tonight" by John Legends.

The music to the song started playing, she felt alittle nervous because of never singing infront of the guys before. taking a deep breath she looked at the screen for the lyrics and held her head up high.

"Aint this what you came for

Don't you wish you came,oh

Boy what you waiting for,ah"

Raph saw her glance over to wink at him with her bright smile,he smirked back and shook his head.

"Come on let me kiss that

OOh i know you miss that

come on let me fix that, twist that"

April glanced over to see Donnie looking at her, she gave him a sweet smile and he gave a shy smile back,Arianna began to feel more comfortable singing and stood up looking only at Raph, feeling that it was just them two.

"Baby tonights the night iI let you know

baby tonights the night we lose control

Baby tonight you need that

Tonight believe that

tonight I'll be the best you ever had"

She sang out in a sweet and seductive tone with a smile directly to him, then she put her hand to her chest.

"I don't wanna brag

but I'll be the best you ever had"

Raph couldn't help but hold back a groan coming up his throat,the way she ws singing was alluring and face expression said one thing but her voice and body said a whole other story, and it was bringing him close to the edge.

April appeared beside her getting her attention, with a sort giggle April cleared her throat and looked at the screen.

"Listen, you aint even gotta text me

Knowing me and you got that mental telepathy

me be up at the spot

I'll be sending a chauffer"

Despite her lack of rapping skills April was pretty good, though the chuckle from the guys got an darted glare at them.

"Rich girl bread, stay popping like a toaster

nobody come close to me and you

Together under my umbrella

we'll make it through any weather"

Raph was amused yet alittle impressed by April when he realized Arianna wasn't next to her, then suddenly he felt a pair of soft arms wraping around him from behind. he tilted his head up to see her looking at him with those light green eyes and heaven bright smile.

"Baby tonights the night i let you know

baby tonights the night we lose control

Baby tonight you need that

tonight believe that

Tonight I'll be the best you ever had"

She felt his hand reach up to caress her face,his eyes were glissening with want and pure desire. With that she leaned her head closer to his, so they were only inches away.

"I don't wanna brag but I'll be

the best you ever had"

Finishing up with soft kiss on his lips, feeling his teeth nip her lip she giggled and hugged his head.

They continued singing for a couple hours till getting hungry, Mikey insisted on Pizza when Leo flicked his head for even insisting on the food choice. April brought out some boneless buffalo wings and put them in the oven, it only takes about thrty minutes to cook. while waiting for that she brought out tortilla chips and dip. When the wings were finished the guys started chowing down on the wings, Arianna made a cringed look but tried to hide it.

"whats wrong Arianna, you dont like wings?"April asked going over to her

Arianna shook her head no"Im a vegetarian.",April was taken by suprise not knowing this before. Now knowing she went over to and pulled out an already cooked salmon and reheated it in the microwave. Arianna was distracted by the guys barbaric manners when hearing a plate be put infront of her. The smell of the salmon made her stomach growl,looking at it then at April.

"Thanks."she said gratefully, April shook her head"No problem"

They all ate while talking about random things, Donnie and April talked inbetween with laughs and smiles. When Arianna was done with her salmon she put the plate in the sink, then started yawning.

"Aye ya tired girl?"Mikey asked with wing sauce on his mouth,she giggled and shook her head.

"Yea im gonna turn in early,see ya guys in the mornin."she said before walking up the stairs, when heading up the stairs she glanced back to see Raph staring at her with a seductive grin,sending chills down her core. She ran up the stairs and went into Aprils room shutting the door quickly, taking a moment to relief of the feeling building up in her.

"damn you Raph.."she said to herself before getting under the covers and hiding her aroused shame.

A couple minutes passed till she fell into slumber,the dream she having was normal. The guys and her were all together cracking jokes and laughs, Raph hugging her close to his side, everything felt right. Suddenly everything started to shift, the room started spinning and the guys disappeared. She tired to stop the spinning nausea from her head when it finally stopped, her vision became clear. When she looked around her body froze in absolute fear, everything was destroyed and covered with blood.

She started breathing frantic fear, glancing down at herself to see her hands and clothes covered in blood. Trying to wipe the blood off her she glanced ahead of her , her eyes widen in both disbelief and utter shock. Leo Raph and the guys were sprawled on the floor dead, the scream caught in her throat made it hard to breath alittle. She tired going over to them when she slipped and fell on her knees, Tears began pouring down her cheeks, when opening her eyes she saw reflection in the blood on the floor. The relfection staring back at her made chills course through her spin, She touched her face while th relection did the same.

Her eyes were more green and appeard reptilian,reaching to touch her lips she licked her teeth to realize they were slit at the tip like a snakes. Gasping she was about to turn away when the reflection started smiling devilishly, then reach out to grab her.

Suddenly she woke up screaming, then realizing she's awake her body was trembling and sticking to the blanket by her sweat. Tears were prickling her eyes, then she heard they guys voices downstairs in outmost relief she jumped out the bed and was about to storm out the door when nshe bumped into Mikey.

" whao whao Arianna whats wrong?"He asked while holding her arms,she looked at his breathing, warm,living face and hugged onto him for dear life."Mikey..Your ok..Your ok.."she began crying out while tears began coming down. Mikey could feel her body trembling and tears hitting his skin, he hugged onto her whilerubbing her head.

"hey hey its ok, what happen?"he asked before hearing Leo and them coming up."Hey whats wrong?"Leo asked come up from behind Raph. Arianna looked at him and brushed over to hold him to feel his living body,"All you guys are ok,.. "she sobbed into his chest.

"What do you mean were ok, Arianna whats going on?"Raph asked then she jumped over onto him and held him in deep relief, kissing him lovingly before leaning into his chest."Guys i...please don't ever leave me..please."she pleaded in a soft cry,Raph held her close while looking at the guys who were unaware of what to do.


	30. Special night

Sunlight beamed through the curtain shades hitting the side of Arianna's face,she whined and shifted her face the otherway. Slowly adjusting to the sunlight she realized she was laying on Raph on a bed with asheet covering them, from just glancing to see Mikey sleep in another bed on the corner they were in their guest room. Turning her attention back to Raph ,something about his sleeping face fasinated her, he looked so calm rather than he usually does, like his macho attitude and rebellion was replaced with a peaceful and almost angel like face. Smiling she reached her finger tips over his face,tracing his scar on his upper lip till looking at his mask. Even though she's seen him only maybe twice without it on, just wanting to take it off him made her hands take control.

Steady she removed his mask, Arianna stared at his unmasked face and was lost in his complexion. He looked completely different without it on, his face seemed more adorable now without it on. Raph shifted and began opening his eyes, seeing Arianna looking at him with gleam in her eyes," Mornin.."He mumbled out, she kissed his cheek and held him close,"Goodmornin.."she said.

"Today's Sunday right?" Raph asked, Lanina thought for a second and shook yes, it seemed like this weekend went by quick. Yesterday all they did was watch movies, go swimming and hung out in the kitchen. Even though she's suppose to be sleeping with April that nightmare made her want to be close to Raph even more than ever before. And today was the last day of almost six months, with a soft giggle she began kissing his cheek.

Raph couldn't help but laugh, " Why are you doing that, not that I'm complaining." he said while pulling her up on his chest. Lanina smiled down at him, " Because tonight is suppose to be special for me and you, and very wonderful." she said softly at that last part, Raph's mouth twitch into a smirk. "Am I going to like this surprise?" he asked while massaging her behind, Lanina blushed and tapped his nose," I can't say you'll have to find out tonight for yourself."

"Find out about what?" Mikey came up behind her, she got spooked and jumped closer to Raph, "Mike get the hell off my bed!", "aye no fair I wanna know the big surprise!' he whined.

I'm soo sorry I haven't been updating but I promise I'm getting close to filling up those blank chapters. please don't lose hope in me!

"


End file.
